Majora's Return
by Shade the Bat
Summary: Majora has returned, Link must team up with Malon, Zelda, and the Fierce Diety in order to win. Writing style improves over time. COMPLETE! Chapters 1-23 Now Revised!
1. Rematch

**The Fierce Deity needs more fics then the ones already out. This story takes place 7 years after OoT and MM.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Link or FD I would use them to conquer all those who made fun of me back in 5th 6th and 7th grade. God I hate them.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Majora's Return**

**Chapter One: Rematch**

It was officially seven years ago that Link saved Clock Town from certain destruction. Though the only people in Clock Town that knew that were the skull kid, Tatl and Tael, and the couple Kafei and Anju. Link hadn't seen them in seven years when he helped them get back together when Majora's Mask had turned Kafei into a kid. He would soon see them again.

"Link are you sure you know where we are?"

Oh yea, Malon and Zelda were with him on a 'vacation'.

Link sighed, "Yes Malon I know where we are."

"He has been here before Malon." Added Zelda. Zelda leaned towards Malon, "At least I hope he knows where he is" she whispered.

They had gotten through the twists and turns in the forest and the hallway leading to the alternate world. Now they were in the base of the Clock Tower, and heading to the door.

"One rule," started Link, "if you see anyone you know, it's not them. I ran into these guys called the Gorman brothers who looked exactly like Ingo." Malon shuddered at the thought of three Ingos'. Like last time, it was only three days till the actual carnival, but Link wanted to come early to catch up on the people he hadn't seen in seven years. Link opened the door to the tower and they saw the town. Everything was just as Link remembered, but the bridge that was to lead to the platform to the top of the tower was practically finished.

"Wow," Zelda was in shock, "this place is amazing."

"No kidding," added Malon "I wonder, are there any good stores nearby?"

Link knew that sooner more then later that those two would think about shopping.

"There are places everywhere. You two go enjoy yourselves; I'll go check us in."

They were off in a flash leaving a laughing Link.

Later at the inn, Link prepared to see how Kafei and Anju were doing. When he entered the inn he heard Anju's usual welcome.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot-" she stopped at looked at Link. "Is that really you Link?"

Link walked up to the counter and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, it's me."

Anju screamed as she reached across the desk and pulled him into a huge hug. "Wow how long has it been?" she was practically screaming at this point.

"Heh, it's been exactly seven years." Link was happy to see her again.

Anju was smiling happily "That long? Kafei come out here!"

Kafei walked around the corner "Hmm?" He saw Link and just froze up. Kafei had regained his normal size and was one head taller then Anju, about Links size. "Is that really the kid that helped me seven years ago?" he was laughing happily as he walked over to Link and gave him a hug as well.

"It has been awhile hasn't it? So tell me, what happened after I left?"

Kafei whistled loudly "Where to start? Well, after you left we were married and a year later had a son."

"Wow," Link smiled knowing that the kid would have never been born if he hadn't helped out "what's his name?"

Anju spoke up "Well, we thought for a day or two finally deciding to name him after you."

"Really?" Anju nodded. They caught up for about an hour before Link decided to scan the town for any other changes. Anju said she would keep a spare key for Malon and Zelda if they showed before he found them.

Once outside, Link looked at the buildings and noticed a sign he never saw before. It read 'Milk Bar, now open for all patrons, new time noon till midnight. Entertainment from 1 till 3.' Looking at the tower Link could see it was 2:45, so he went inside. Unlike when he was a kid, the place was swarmed with people clapping their hands for whatever the entertainment was. Looking at the stage he saw something trivial. He saw the Garo Master in purple that he had defeated when he was a kid juggling swords and throwing them at targets along the wall. He couldn't see his hands from where he stood so that led him to wonder.

'Hmm, I wonder how he survived.'

Link casually walked to the counter as the Garo Master finished. After the audience clapped, Link and the Garo Master locked eyes. It was kind of hard to tell though with the mask on, but they had. The Garo had his weapon out instantly, as well as Link. They clashed swords loudly.

"HEY!"

Link and the Garo Master looked at the bartender. "If you two are gonna fight you better bring it outside."

Link and the Garo looked back at each other as they sheathed their swords.

"See you outside." Link was stunned. The Garo sounded familiar to him, but it was definitely not the same Garo from before. None the less though, Link followed him outside.

Outside, there was already a small crowd formed in a circle to see Link and the Garo fight. Link pulled out his sword, a smaller version of the biggoron sword that could be held with one hand. Link expected a sneak attack, but actually found that the Garo Master was sitting on the ground.

"Ready for our rematch; hero?"

Link nodded, "You bet I am."

Link could tell that the Garo was smirking, "Well then, shall we begin?" he popped his two swords out as they glowed with a strange blue aura. Link could tell that whoever the Garo was, he was ready.

A couple of yards away, Malon and Zelda could see a crowd forming.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Malon.

Zelda could just tell that whatever was about to happen, Link was part of it.

"I think someone may have picked a fight with Link."

The Garo charged at Link like last time, and like the last time he warped. Link was ready to counter his strike from behind. However he reappeared in front of him, shocking Link, and making a light cut down from his left shoulder to his hand, causing him to drop his shield and jump back a few steps.

"I too have trained hero," he said hero with sarcasm, "I was expecting you to have gotten better as well." He lifted his sword into the air "RAH!" He struck his sword into the ground, causing cracks that led in about three feet, in each direction. "But apparently not." He walked slowly towards Link. "I have surpassed you after seven years." It was then that Link remembered something from when he last fought him.

_Flashback,_

_The Garo Master pulled out a bomb causing Link to jump back expecting him to throw it._

"_I shall die, leaving no corpse." The bomb blew up in his hand and he was no more, but his voice echoed._

"_That is the law of us Garo."_

_End flashback._

Link realized this couldn't be the same Garo for two reasons.

One, he blew himself up, and two, if he had survived he would have had to kill himself somehow or he would defy the Garo law.

Link put his sword away. Causing the Garo to stop and stare.

"Do you forfeit? That is the coward's way out, and hated among us Garo."

Now it was Links turn to smirk. "Who are you, really?" The Garo tilted his head to show Link he would like him to elaborate. "You can't be the same Garo, not because you blew your, no, he blew himself up, but if he had lived he would have finished what he started and killed himself." Link was smirking big now, but then the Garo laughed.

"Saw through my rouse did you Link?" Link knew he heard the voice, but he just couldn't remember. The man in the Garo outfit grabbed his mask and took it off. Link nearly fainted.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do Link."

It was the Fierce Deity.

**BIG SHOCKER! I bet no one saw that coming up. I love when I do evil things like this. Here is a preview of the next chapter.**

_The Fierce Deity grabbed Ganondorf's right hand with his._

"_You have tarnished my sister's powers for the last time. Therefore, I shall relieve you of that power."_


	2. Keeper of the Triforce

**Chapter 2 of Majora's Return, this chapter will tell how Fierce Deity got to where he is now. Not a mask in Links pocket.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 2: Keeper of the Triforce**

Link was still stuck looking at the Fierce Deity. He was no longer a mask. Link had buried it one mile under the ocean floor. How did he become this?

"Hehe, I guess I should start talking before you freak out even more." He pulled the purple cloak off, and tossed it to the side.

Link finally shook himself out of his stupor, "All right, I want answers right now Deity."

"Please," he partially knelt down "Call me Oni"

"Umm, okay?"

Oni smiled "Hehe good. Anyway, tonight on the roof of the inn, 8 o'clock, I'll tell you everything then." Oni snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flurry of white feathers.

'Hmm, he must have used song of soaring' thought Link. Once Oni warped away, the crowd walked away, wondering what the fight was all about. Link turned around and saw Zelda and Malon walking towards him.

"Link who was that?" asked Zelda.

Link wondered if he should tell them, or not. "Well, his name is Oni, but I knew him as the Fierce Deity." They stared at Link with an 'okay, in English please' look. Link could tell they had no idea what he said to them so he told them he would talk about it that night.

_That night in their room,_

"Okay Link, tell us, who was the guy in the purple, then white guy?" Malon said impatiently.

Link had a long story to tell, so he decided to shorten it, "Remember last time I was here, and I saved this land from Majora?" They nodded. "Well, when I fought him I used this mask, and the mask turned me into him."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Malon stood in the air "I know the masks transformed you, but that one turned you into HIM?!"

"Yea, but what I don't get is how he came to be. After I used the mask I buried it about a mile under the ocean floor."

"So then, the only way to find out is to ask him." Zelda said while the other two looked at her.

"Well," Link started, "she is right."

_8 o'clock,_

Link, Zelda, and Malon were on the roof waiting for Oni to appear, as he said he would.

"How much longer do you think he'll keep up waiting?" asked Malon.

"About 1 second." Link saw Oni jumping from the chest house to landing right in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late Link," he was smirking, "The traffic was murder."

Link was in no mood to joke around, he wanted answers. "Okay Oni, start talking."

Oni gave a light smile, "Always to the point Link, Hehe. Okay then, you all know the story about the Triforce, and the sisters, but there is a lost chapter in that chronicle."

"Lost chronicle?"

"Indeed, it goes like this. _The three goddesses where however hesitant, to leave the Triforce, they knew it would cause greed among people. Their older brother however, knew how to ease their worry. He stayed behind as the guardian of the Triforce, and the power that held them together._ That is how it reads, and to put it simply, I am that brother." Link and co looked at him stunned "Figured that reaction," Oni spun and caught an arrow that was aimed for his head. "Hehe, hey Link, Ganondorf wants a rematch."

Link looked near the top of the clock tower and saw Ganondorf jumping down from the top.

"Shit"

"You're mine Link!" He yelled as he tackled him off the roof and into South Clocktown where they both quickly recovered and pulled out their swords.

"This should be an interesting battle." Oni said as he smirked

Link and Ganondorf were slicing back and forth, neither of them gaining ground. When they clashed another time their swords were knocked aside by another sword. It was Oni's sword.

"You two, have to be having the most BORING battle I have seen in years."

"Who the hell are you to decide?!" Ganondorf looked pissed, to say the least.

"Go get your sword Ganondorf," Ganondorf ran and grabbed his sword off the ground, "I bet I can beat you without having to use my sword."

Link and crew gasped, "Oni, are you crazy?!"

Oni laughed, "Maybe Link, maybe"

Ganondorf wasn't waiting for him to be ready, he ran up to Oni and tried a horizontal slice, but Oni backed up to dodge it completely. Then he tried a vertical slice, but again Oni dodged with ease. Ganondorf was getting really angry so he tried a jab. Oni copied Dark Link and jumped on top of it and kicked Ganondorf in the chest, which sent him flying into the wall near the dekuflower. Then he pulled out three daggers and threw them at Ganondorf, pinning his right hand, and his legs. Oni was next to him almost instantly. Oni grabbed Ganondorf's left hand with his right.

"You have tarnished my sister's powers for the last time. Therefore, I shall relieve you of that power." Their hands started to glow, and Ganondorf screamed in pain. About a minute later the glowing stopped and Ganondorf slumped over. Oni's right hand was glowing red.

"Hehe, hey sis, long time no see." His glowing hand faded, grew brighter, and faded again, like it was talking to him. "Yes, Ganondorf is no longer in command of you, as for your new host," he paused and looked at Link, Zelda, Malon, and then back to his hand, "I have a perfect fit." His hand glowed. "Yes her, see you later." He kissed his hand lifted it into the air. The red glow left his hand, floated in the air for a second, and then in an instant sped forth and hit Malon in her chest.

"Malon!" Link and Zelda both yelled as Malon fell to the ground and glowed red. Link hurried to Malon while Zelda checked Malon's pulse.

"She still has a pulse." Zelda said with relief. Link however was pissed off, to say the least. He walked up to Oni and held his sword to his throat.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled very, very loudly, but Oni simply laughed.

"My, my Link, what a temper you have. You should be careful of it." Oni kicked Link in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground. "It might be the death of you, and besides, you will know right about…now." The Red glow around Malon stopped and Zelda gasped.

"Link…look." Link was hesitant, but looked and what he saw baffled him. Malon's right hand had the Triforce of power.

"You see Link," Oni began as he walked towards them, "I couldn't hurt her because that would disrupt time. Time is preset, I know this; I have lived since the beginning of time. You, Malon, and Zelda will have to stop the world from destruction yet again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Link.

"It means Link," he closed his eyes, "Majora is back."

**Big surprise there…not really, you knew from the title. Don't worry, Oni will explain everything in the next chapter.**

_Preview,_

_They all knew that to stop Majora meant to do everything that Link did before, but that it would be harder._

"_Oh and did I mention," said Oni, "that Majora also released Vaati?"_


	3. Another Adventure Begins

**Time for chapter three, this one is for my friend at camp W00T!!!!!**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 3: Another Adventure Begins**

"Now do you understand why I came?"

Link was speechless he just couldn't talk.

"Looking at your face I say you want to know how, am I right?" Link nodded, "Well then, to put it simple, Mediv."

"What?"

"Not what, who; Mediv is Majora's apprentice, he comes from a line of people who studied dark magic, the same people who created Majora himself."

"Created…Majora?"

"Indeed, we need to stop Majora again, but this time we also need to stop Mediv from bringing Majora back again. Majora also had enough power to get Ganondorf out of the Evil Realm, and he also freed Vaati from the eternal abyss he was cast into when you defeated him. We don't have much time to defeat Majora, but we have more then you did last time."

"How much time do we have?"

Oni closed his eyes, and put his hand to his chin, "About one week. Majora may or may not use the same method of destruction; but for now, I suggest we get Malon back to the Inn to recover, having sister Din inside her will tire her for an hour after she wakes up tomorrow." They spent ten minutes picking her up and getting her to the knife chamber so she could rest.

"So Oni, how did you come to being solidified from the mask?" asked Zelda.

"The mask was merely a fraction of my actual power, it's connected to me, but I never was the mask."

"Hey Oni."

"Hmm?"

"What else do you know about Mediv?" asked Link.

"Well, I don't know much, other then his ancestors creating Majora, and that Mediv's head quarters are in Stone Tower. Majora has reactivated each Temple, but with different guardians and with different effects on each location." They all heard a loud moan and turned to see Malon waking up.

"Malon! Are you alright?" Zelda hurried to her side with Link and Oni in tow.

"OW my head is KILLING me!"

"Link, ask Anju for some aspirin, Oni…just…go sit down, I don't know."

"As you say Princess." Oni plopped back into his chair as Link came back with some aspirin, and a cup of water.

"OW it hurts!"

"Here, take some aspirin." Link said as he gave her a pill.

She then grabbed her hand, "OW my hand! It BURNS!"

"That's my queue." Oni said as he walked towards her and grabbed her hand with both of his as he said some ancient hyilian language. Her hand glowed gold and then stopped.

"That should stop the pain in your hand, but I can't do anything for the headache."

Malon was breathing heavily, but was no longer in as much pain as before.

"I think…I can take…the aspirin…now."

_Majora's Dimension,_ **(aka where Link fights Majora)**

"Please Majora, please spare me, I didn't stand a chance against Oni."

Ganondorf was kneeling, and begging Majora for a second chance. Majora looked to his right at Mediv; he had black clothes a black cape and boots, and his crimson red hair and eyes matched with his complexion. Mediv understood and nodded at put his hand out at Ganondorf while charging a black ball of energy. Ganondorf stood up quickly and tried to run, but the blast was so fast that it hit him. He turned black and disappeared.

"Anyone who fails Master Majora deserves death." Mediv snickered. "I still think it was funny how that foolish mask man thought that all of your power had left the mask. That made him the perfect host, wouldn't you agree master?"

Majora's Mask was on the happy mask man, "He was quite foolish wasn't he."

"I concur" Vaati was to Majora's left, "Only a fool would put on a cursed mask."

"That was what made it so funny to trick him" laughed Mediv.

Vaati looked at Majora, "Master, would you allow me to try my luck against them?"

"No, it is still too soon. I won't act until Mediv comes one step closer to finding this 'Ultimate Power' that he discovered."

"Don't worry Master; I am working on it every second I am not with you."

"Good, you are both dismissed." Vaati and Mediv vanished from sight, "I need that power to defeat you, my old rival, and soon I will send you beyond hell."

Majora didn't know that Mediv was still in the room, not in sight, "Old rival? I think there is something else you don't know about the Deity, Majora." He disappeared from sight.

_That morning at the southern gate,_

"Alright you three, with Links all around specialty, Zelda's magic, Malon's pro archery, and my sword play, we should have no trouble taking down Majora."

The group was about to depart while Oni was bragging on how they would finish way before one week was over.

"Oni, will you please cut it out, we get it." Link had no temper for bragging.

"Remember what I said before Link, your temper could be the death of you. Well well, look whose favorite fairies are here." Link looked and saw the Skull kid with Tatl and Tael.

"Hey Skull kid, long time no UGH!" Skull kid tackled him to the ground.

"I can't believe you kept us waiting for seven YEARS before coming back." Said Skull kid.

"Seriously, talk about rude," Said Tatl, "anyway, what brings you here and holy shit is that the FIERCE DEITY WALKING AMONG US NOT AS A MASK!"

"Wow, Link how did you stand having her with you?"

"What you say no eyes!"

"I simply said he must have a hard time, what with his short temper and your attitude."

"THAT'S IT! You're going down!"

"Sis! Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Actually, Tatl is it? You could be helpful to us, Majora came back and-"

"Hold on! Majora's back? Count me in; Link would be completely lost without me."

"I would?"

"Yea! I guess we have to go to the temples again?"

"Yup"

"Okay then, LETS GO! Tael, take care of Skull kid."

"Aww, can't I come?" wined Skull kid.

"No, this is way to dangerous for anyone without proper training." Commented Oni.

"Okay, talking over LETS GO!" and away they went to the swamp.

**Well another chapter done. I am in as much pain as Malon was, because I got sunburned at the beach. OW! Hopefully I will be better next time. R&R!**


	4. To Woodfall

**I am a little disappointed from my lack of reviews (looks around carefully). But I will continue to write for those that read, but are too lazy to review, YEA LAZY!**

**Chapter 4: To Woodfall**

They arrived at the entrance to the swamp, near the area where Tingle is, but a sign was placed in the center of the road, it said, "Quarantine! This area is off limits due to the poisoned air." They all stared at the sign for a minute.

"Well this sucks!" yelled Tatl, "We just started, and here we already find something that puts us between a rock and a hard place."

"I see," said Link, "Last time the water was poisoned, but this time it's the air."

"Correct" said Oni.

Malon raised her arm, "I think I have an idea!" Everyone looked at her, giving their full attention. "What if Link puts on a mask thing?"

Silence…

"DUDE!" yelled Tatl, "That is genius at its best. Link can put on the Deku mask, and he won't need air to breathe!"

"Seems like the best choice we have." Link pulled out the deku mask, 'Too bad I buried the Goron and Zora mask with their graves, it could've been useful.' Link put on the mask and transformed into a deku scrub. Although the years passed in real life, the mask still transformed him into a kid Deku scrub. "Aw man, I'm a kid scrub."

Zelda knew why, "Link, you said that the masks were spirits, and spirits don't age, right?" Everyone looked at Oni.

"Umm…she's right."

"Okay then, off we go Link." Said Tatl "I can go cause I don't breathe air."

_Southern Swamp,_

Link and Tatl surveyed the area. The place would look the same if it wasn't covered in a dense purple fog.

"Wow, you think someone would at least try to keep this place clean." Tatl said jokingly.

"Yea…Lets go see if the potion shop is okay."

When they arrived at the potion building it was completely deserted, except for two people near the entrance to the woods. When Link came closer he saw one was a dead mad scrub, and the other was a simple looking man with brown hair and eyes.

"Umm…why are you in here and able to breathe?"

The man looked at Link, "Umm…I've never met a scrub that didn't know."

"Know what?" chimed Tatl.

The man paid no attention to Tatl as he picked a leaf off of the mad scrub and put it in his mouth. "Scrubs leaves are full of oxygen which is breathable, eat one and you have about 8 or so minutes of air."

"Really?"

"Yea, I've never met a scrub that didn't know; then again you are a kid."

"Wow, thanks."

"Don't mention it…no seriously don't I wasn't supposed to tell that to anyone."

Link ran back to Zelda, Malon, and Oni sweating madly.

"What's wrong Link?" asked Zelda.

Link explained the situation very quickly.

"In that case, lets go!" said Malon. As they started to move a meteor landed on the ground creating smoke having Link, Zelda, and Malon on the swamp side, and Oni on the other.

"Are you three alright?" asked Oni.

"Yea, but what the hell was that?"

When the smoke cleared, big white, flat circle blocked them from reaching each other. The circle had Roman numerals and Japanese text on it.

"What in the name of everything is that?" asked Malon.

Oni yelled to them from the other side, "This THING here is an Oni seal created by Majora. It's only task is to prevent me from reaching areas, I can go through it, but it comes at a price which I would prefer remained unknown. You three will have to go without me, don't worry I'll be fine; it IS me after all."

That said the three heroes marched off.

"I hope those three will be alright."

"They should be white one." Oni turned to his left to see the old hag Kotake. "Those three have a powerful aura surrounding them don't they Koume?"

"Yes, that they did Kotake" Koume was on Oni's right, "But do you think they can destroy that monster at the temple?"

"They should Koume, did I not say that they had great power?"

"No, you said they had a great aura."

"What? No I didn't I said power!"

"YOU SAID AURA!"

Oni backed away from the bickering old hags and decided to meditate.

_Citadel of the Garo,_

A random Garo entered the room with the Garo Masters in it. The room was entirely dark except for one light in the center on the room, and the five chairs with Garo masters. The one in the center was Black, to his right were the Red and Yellow masters, and to his left, a Blue master, and an empty seat.

"This better be important low life." Said the Black one.

"Yes, we can't afford an interruption in every meeting." Said the Blue one.

"That's right, if that happened we would get nothing accomplished." The Yellow one said.

"Hmm." The Red one simply nodded.

"This is urgent Masters. The Green One who killed the Purple Master has been seen in Woodfall."

"WHAT!" yelled the Black one, "Is this information confirmed?"

"Yes master, it is him."

"We should attack as soon as possible." Said Blue.

"Yes, the time for revenge has come!" yelled Yellow.

"_**Soon he shall feel a pain of which is unattainable to all but those who face the Garo**_" the Reds voice sounded more demonic then it did Garo, or human.

"I agree my brothers. We shall make him pay for killing our comrade." The Black one said as he smirked inside his mask.

**The Garo are my absolute favorite enemy of the game. They defiantly need to be put in more Zelda games. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been at camp. Until the next chapter.**


	5. Clut of the Garo

**This story may be one of three in progress, but I like this one best of all. In this chapter I will bring in a new character known as… well, I'll let you find out.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 5: The Cult of the Garo**

"Well…it hasn't changed much" The group was standing at the entrance to Deku Palace.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to change" said Link. Just then the familiar butler was seen heading towards the group.

"Well now; the princess was right, you did show up again to save us haven't you? But my, you haven't changed at all."

"Link, who is this?" asked Zelda.

"Excuse my manners, I am the butler for the soon to be Queen Deku."

"She's getting married?" asked Link.

"Why yes, we were hoping you would come so you could see her, she needs help."

"Um…okay?"

"Excellent, please follow me." They followed him down the hallway and wound up in the throne room.

"Your highness, they have arrived, as you had predicted." The princess turned around; she had grown over seven years. She was taller, and had more leaves covering her; her hair however, remained the same.

"Unbelievable! Seven years and you still look the same!" she exclaimed quite loudly.

"Umm, we hate to bother you, but do you know what is causing this poison in the air?" asked Zelda politely.

"My, how courteously you asked. You have to be a princess, no two ways about it."

"Yes I am; how very intelligent you are."

"How nice of you to say; anyway all pleasantness aside, the Monster inside of Woodfall is producing this thick, gunky air. Hero Link, I ask you, nay, BEG you to rid us of this monster for me, my kingdom, and my fiancée."

"You're getting married! How wondrous!" exclaimed Malon.

"Yes it is," said the butler, "she is marrying my son, he looked quite like you seven years ago."

"Really?" asked Link.

"Yes he did, I am so happy that we are engaged."

They talked for a while before Tatl decided it was time to go herself.

"LETS GO ALREADY! WE ARE WASTING VALUABLE TIME!"

"She does have a point Link, we should get going" said Malon.

_Meanwhile…_

Koume and Kotake were still arguing about who-knows-what and Oni had stopped trying to meditate.

"It looks like my only option, I don't want to, but It seems I will have to go catch up with them." Oni ran towards the portal and jumped through, but immediately fell to the ground, 'Damn…that's not going to work, I should just hang back for now.'

_Woodfall…_

"Well Link think of it this way, at least WE know you're not a kid" laughed Tatl.

"Alright, seriously cut it out" Link had endured those jokes ever since they left the palace.

"HEY!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the shouting, and saw a purple fairy.

"(Whew) thank the goddesses I found you in time."

"Alright who are you?" Tatl knew that although the fairy was purple, it was not Tael.

"Oh yes right allow me to introduce myself. I am Deamini, I have explored Termina for my entire life, and I know ALL of its secrets." Deamini, strangely, had an almost male voice.

"So what…you want to help?"

"Precisely, I want to help out. I shall start with this." Deamini spun around them and they all disappeared in a purple flash.

_Woodfall Temple entrance,_

There was a purple flash and Link, Zelda, Malon, Tatl, and Deamini appeared. The mist had disappeared in the temple, so Link took off the mask.

"Here we are in the temple, but let me tell you; things are much more dangerous."

"Deamini, how do you know all of this?" Link was suspicious.

"I can't tell you that yet, you have no choice but to trust me." Deamini went into the next room.

Tatl was just as suspicious, "Link, I don't trust that fairy one single bit."

"Neither do I" said Malon.

"Or me" said Zelda

"Well…we don't have much of a choice now, but if he does anything weird I will strike him down personally. They walked into the guardian room to see three stalfos ready for battle.

"This looks ugly," said Deamini.

"Time for you two to have your first battle experience," said Link as they all readied their weapons, "CHARGE!"

Link rushed in and immediately clashed swords with one of the stalfos, while Zelda and Malon attacked the other two from a distance. However Malon's arrows were being blocked by the stalfos' shield. The one Zelda was throwing her fire magic at was getting weaker, which gave Zelda an opening to hit it with a blast of light, killing him. Malon's stalfos was charging right at her when Deamini flew into the stalfos' face and sent an electric charge into him.

"Strike now!" shouted Deamini. Malon pulled back an arrow, released, and hit the stalfos right where its heart should be. Link had finished as well and ran up to Malon and Zelda.

"For your very first battle, not bad," complemented Link, "Hopefully you both get even better. But I have one question for you Deamini."

"Sure, but hold on for after we clear the temple," Deamini flew ahead and opened the door. Link was getting quite annoyed at Deamini's avoidance. As Link explored the temple more, they entered the room where the Boss Key would be.

"Well well well," said a voice, "You have evaded even our best hunters for over seven long years green one…however," A yellow Garo Master landed in front of them, "You will soon pay for killing the purple Garo Master and thinking you can escape the wrath of the Cult of the Garo." The Garo's weapons came out of his sleeves, and they had an electric current around them, "Prepare for retribution."

**I can't decide who I want to win, the Garo or Link. GO TEAM GO!**


	6. Link in Woodfall

**This is going to be a strait one on one battle between Link and the Yellow Garo Master. I haven't updated in so long, curse my procrastination.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 6: Link in Woodfall**

Link didn't have much time to react as the Garo Master charged at him full force and clashed swords. The Garo Master jumped away and raised him swords which summoned an electric barrier between Link and his friends.

"This fight is between you and me green one." The Garo Master charged at Link again, but jumped into the air and tried to land on top of him with his swords thrusting down. Link quickly dodged and swung his sword at the Garo Master, just grazing his arm. The Garo Master jumped back and sung his sword from afar, however his sword sent out an electric current which hit Links left leg.

"Ah! Damn it!" Link tried to charge but fell down. He tried to get up, but his leg had been completely immobilized.

"Link!" Zelda yelled trying to run to him.

"NO! Stay back," said Deamini, "touch that barrier and you'll end up like Link, maybe worse." Zelda was about to protest, but she knew he was right.

"It's not easy being you is it green one?" The Garo Master said as he walked towards Link, "and to think that this fate could have been avoided had you not killed by fellow brethren. Will you at least tell me your name before I end your existence?"

Link stood on his knees.

"My name…is Link…the Hero of Time…and I won't be dieing anytime soon."

"Is that so? Are you the same Link that saved this planet seven years ago when the moon threatened to fall?"

"That…I am."

The Garo stood there quietly for a moment. "Ha…HAHAHAHAHA! This IS amusing. There is no way my brother would have lost to YOU! (Ahem) That aside, you shall die now."

The Garo thrust at Link, but Link went down onto the ground dodging the attack and jabbed upward into the Garos gut.

"Heh…heh…I was wrong." The Garo fell backwards on his back as the electric barrier disappeared and Malon, Zelda, Tatl, and Deamini ran, and floated to Link. Link however stood up, the feeling in his leg returning, and walked to the Garo Master whose yellow outfit was now covered in red.

"Regrettable…Although my rival…you were spectacular…as a final gift…accept this knowledge…My fellow Garo Masters…will not rest…until you are…dead…Belief or disbelief…lies with you." He pulled out a bomb, and Link backed up knowing what was next, "I shall die…leaving no corpse," he lit the bomb, "That is the law…of us Garo." *BOOM* the bomb blew up leaving nothing but a black smudge on the ground. Link, in respect for his opponent, removed his hat briefly. Zelda, at the sight of Link without his hat, started to blush slightly. Deamini floated next to Zelda's left ear.

"Better not tell him until the time is right princess." Deamini floated away before Zelda could say anything in response. Link put his hat back on and turned around.

"Let's kill us a boss."

_Woodfall boss room,_

The room was basically the same, save for the polluted water in the center of the room.

"Not much of a change here in seven years." Said Tatl.

"I don't trust the water, stay back" Link said as he walked towards the water. Suddenly the water started to bubble. Link jumped away from the water as it started to emit the deadly fog. Link quickly put on the deku mask and pulled some leaves out from under his hat giving one to Zelda, and one to Malon. A giant pink blob came out of the water. It wasn't just big, it was HUGE! It took up the entire center room. Link looked up and noticed the three giant deku babas sticking out from the blob.

**Giant Swamp Mutation**

**Muka Muka**

The three heads all roared as the nearest one came down and tried to eat all three of the heroes and the two fairies.

"Both of you take one of the heads!" yelled Link. Everyone surrounded the three heads and started to hit it with everything they had. Eventually the head on Links side retracted, Link saw this as an opening threw a bomb into the giant blob causing an explosion from the inside. The beast screeched in pain as the explosion sent the baba head shooting out of Link in pieces. Link, in his deku form, was small enough to jump inside the hole created by the bomb and began to wreak havoc on the creature's insides. The creature's heads were swinging madly around and hit Tatl and Deamini into the wall. Zelda charged up an explosive attack to a high level.

"Link! Malon! Back away from the creature!"

"Oh SHIT!" Link screamed as he jumped out of the creature just as Zelda sent the attack through one of the mouths of the baba. The creature expanded as it screeched in agony and eventually imploded taking all of the poison air with it. The creature's remains simply melted into nothing.

"That…was intense…I LOVED IT!" screamed Tatl at the top of her lungs.

"Did you miss the monster fights that much Tatl?"

"You know what…yes I did. I really, really, did."

"That was tiring" panted Malon.

"At least you didn't use most of your power on that last attack" Zelda said in a similar tone. They all stepped into that familiar blue light.

_Majora's Dimension,_

"Well Master, they seemed to have beaten that pink blob that your apprentice Mediv created" Vaati in a 'as a matter of fact' kind of voice.

"My beast was simply meant to test their might, now that I have done that; Master Majora will set a trap," said Mediv sharply, "Am I correct Master?"

Majora was slowly regaining power, as he was in Mask form, no longer using the mask mans body as a host. "Yes…these two will do fine. These bickering sisters known as Koume and Kotake. Mediv!" Mediv jumped from his spot next to Majora and knelt on the floor in front of him. "Take them and use them."

"As you wish master." Mediv disappeared in a black flame.

"I still do not see why you don't send me after them." Said Vaati.

"Patience Vaati patience…Those sisters will fail and then you will have your chance."

**Sorry its been so long since an update, I have been playing to many video games heh heh. R&R people.**


	7. End of the First Day

**Ladies, gentlemen, and whatever my brother is, I present to you…Chapter 7!**

**NOW REVISED…but still short as hell XD**

**Chapter 7: End of the First Day**

Link and crew landed in front of the swamp tour center and saw Oni leaning against the tree.

"I take it that you three killed Muka Muka without too much difficulty?"

"How did you-" Link started but was cut off.

"Those two witches told me, but they started yelling at each other before I could find out more. Anything of particular interest?"

Malon started to speak, "Well there was some purple fairy who called himself Deamini but-"

"What did you say!" Oni appeared very hostile as he stood to his full height at a massive 7 feet and stood looming over her, "Was that fairy named Deamini?"

Malon was in panic so Zelda talked for her, "Yes Oni…he was a male fairy named Deamini."

Oni backed away from Malon and started to head back to the tree, "I'm sorry for that outburst…but next time you see that fairy…I want you to kill him." The group froze as Oni stared at them with his pale eyes. "That fairy can not be trusted understand? Do NOT under ANY circumstance trust that son of a bitch."

"Oni," Link started, "What's wrong with that fairy?"

Oni was hesitant, "Well…we're all on the same side so I might as well tell you." Oni sat against the tree and beckoned the others towards him. "He's pure evil; he works from the shadows and manipulates people. He's done it to me and many others. Don't trust him."

Link stood up and put his hand on Oni's right shoulder, "You don't have to worry about Deamini Oni, we wont trust him if you tell us."

"That's right Oni," Zelda also stood up and walked to Oni, "We won't betray this group."

"None of us will," Malon copied the action, "I swear it."

"Me too!" yelled Tatl, "Don't even think about leaving me out of this touching moment!"

"Aww what a touching scene, it's so PATHETIC!"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the owl statue to see-

"Mediv I take it?" asked Link.

Mediv bowed slightly, "That I am O Hero of Time _phtttt_ I can't stand your pitiful emotions!"

Link was unphased by this, "So I take it you've come to kill us?"

"No, I'm far too busy to bother with you lowly bunch, that's why I have them." Koume and Kotake then appeared in front of Mediv. Each of them had Majora's sign on them. "I must go for now little heroes. So many things to do and so little time to plot against the Deity." With that he phased away.

With that Koume and Kotake fused into Twinrova without a word or hesitation. She instantly began to shot fire and ice at them, not in a pattern like when Link fought them in Hyrule, but completely random. Everyone dodged the attacks and took cover behind the tree to formulate a plan.

"Okay," started Link, "they appear much stronger than the last time I fought them."

"Correction," Oni said, "Those two are the Koume and Kotake of THIS world, the opposites."

"Then what should we do?" asked Malon.

"I think I have an idea." Zelda said, "If we charge Links and Malons arrows with fire and ice we-"

Oni spoke up, "Sorry Zelda good plan, but that won't affect them. (sigh) I didn't want to do this." Oni walked out to face Twinrova.

"Oni wait!"

"Stop Malon," said Link, "let's see what he does."

Twinrova shot ice and fire everywhere at Oni, but he dodged left, right, ducked, and flipped to avoid damage. Oni then grabbed his sword and stuck it into the ground in front of him. Twinrova, not impressed, continued to shoot at him but the sword seemed to absorb the blows. Oni then started to speak in a language that went back to ancient times.

"I don't know what you're planning," Twinrova finally spoke, "but it won't work!" she charged at Oni who jumped in front of his sword, his white pupils staring at her. Twinrova didn't slow, and had both her hands caught by Oni who then-

…

"Did he just," stammered Link.

"I don't believe it" said Zelda shocked.

Malon said nothing.

"He just," Tatl said just as surprised, "KISS HER?!"

Oni had kissed her and then released her arms as she fell to the ground…dead.

**Shocking isn't it? Sorry I haven't updated, but school has been absorbing my free time.**


	8. Night of the First Day

**Time to relieve you of the cliffhanger!**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 8: Night of the First Day**

Everyone was still in shock over what just happened. Oni had kissed Twinrova and apperantly the KISS had killed her! Oni then spat about five times onto the ground.

"…Ew…I'll be tasting that for a week."

"Oni…what did you do?" ask Link who was just as shocked as everyone.

"Well Link, its kind of a curse and a gift. If my lips make contact to anyone else' it electrocutes them, I chanted a spell that powered that effect and used it to kill her. Of course it does mean that I can't have a relationship, but I am a deity so I guess it was always beyond my reach."

Silence

"Umm…" Tatl was also speechless, "Now what?"

"Well," said Oni, "What do you think Link, do you three need to sleep for a night?"

Link thought, 'Well, we do have more time than I did, and we already beat the first temple' "Yeah fine, I think we all need to rest."

"Alright then," said Oni, "Since there are four of us and the Inn only has two beds, I ran to town and bought us a few tents; three to be precise since we need someone to stand guard." The others nodded in agreement as they all went into their tents while Oni took the first watch with Tatl who didn't sleep until later. Link had just fallen asleep when a nightmare befell him.

_Nightmare,_

_He tried to stand, but found he could not. Majora slowly stood and limped towards Link and Zelda._

"_**To think…I had to use my true form."**_

_Majora kicked Link aside, who could do nothing but take the blow. The guardian masks holding Zelda were released, and Majora began to strangle Zelda. Majora looked strained as a whip came from behind him and came to a sharp point at the end._

"_**Now the female dies!"**_

"_NO!!!"_

_Majora swung his left arm and decapitated Zelda._

Link awoke in a sweat. He was scared, something that rarely happened. He had seen Zelda killed by Majora in his dream, he knew it to be a dream, but he felt the pain in his heart when Zelda was killed. Link could see out of the tent, the glowing white moon in the middle of the sky. It was around three in the morning and his turn for guarding was two hours ago. Link walked out of the tent and saw Oni propped up against a tree, with Tatl on his shoulder, looking at the moon.

"Looks like you had a nightmare Link" said Oni.

"Pretty obvious isn't it?" asked Link

"Come on Link your easier to read than a book."

Link stared at Tatl, "Thanks for that vote of confidence Tatl. So Oni, what are you still doing up? Aren't you sleepy?"

Oni looked at the moon, "Isn't it funny Link? People look at the full moon with such awe and call it a romantic view, but when they see the pure whites of my eyes they flee from me like I'm the devil himself."

Link felt sorry for Oni, he too knew what it felt like to be singled out, but he had Saria while Oni was…alone. "Oni…I'm sorry."

Oni laughed to himself, "It's fine Link, if anything I should apologize for envying you."

"You…envy me?" Link was confused "why envy me, you have more power, courage, and wisdom than the goddesses, your sisters, combine. Why envy me?"

"Because you can love" Link didn't utter a word, "unlike me you can have someone love you regardless of what you look like, and you have the power to love them back. If I so much as kiss someone it could easily kill them." Link was still quiet. "It's obvious who you love Link, everyone here knows you love Zelda." Link blushed at Oni saying Zelda's name, "Sadly, Zelda has no idea of your obvious feelings-"

"Pretty dim witted isn't she?" interrupted Tatl.

"One would assume Tatl," said Oni, "it's torturous Link, not being able to love, its pure torture."

Link had to say something, "Oni, why can't you love?"

"It's not that I an unable to, but I can't, you saw what happened to Twinrova." Something Link _wanted_ to forget.

"Oni…is there anyway to lift the curse?"

Oni sighed, "Nope, my sisters could do it, but I wont allow them. It reminds of my past …you know." Link knew quite well, "But I can help _you_ Link."

"What do you mean?"

"No wonder she doesn't know, he's just as dumb."

"Shut up Tatl, just shut up."

"May I speak now?" asked Oni while both of them gave their full attention, "Tomorrow night Link, me and Tatl will find a way to get away from you and Zelda, but there is a Malon factor. What to do about her?"

"Well," Link thought, "how about a…date?"

There was absolute silence.

"That could work, looks like your good for something after all."

"Tatl, for the last time-"

"This brings us one problem, physical contact, something I am not good at unless it's hand to hand combat" confessed Oni, "I have lived for thousands of years on this planet and have studied all the intimate ways between human connection, but I am unable to replicate such ways." 'Please believe me Link, I cant delve into my past.'

"Well," said Link, "We've got three hours before sunrise, lets start studying."

**The next chapter will be longer, and the lemon will be within the next two to three chapters. HOWEVER! Due to the lack of reviews, I will not update until I hit at LEAST ten reviews. Sorry but thems the breaks…ew…I sounded like my dad…I'm going to go wash my mouth…**


	9. Time for a Carnival

**Well, it took 8 chapters…and a threat…but I finally hit ten reviews. Apparently people were reading, but they weren't reviewing.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 9: Time for a Carnival!**

_Dawn of the Second day, as well as the day of the Carnival of Time,_

Link and Oni talked into the night and till sunup, until Zelda and Malon walked out of their tents, ready to go.

"Well," started Tatl, "should we bundle up for Snowhead?"

"I think we should," said Link, "Its going to be freezing."

Zelda and Malon looked at each other with a worried look.

"Let me guess," said Oni, "You didn't bring anything warm did you?"

They both nodded and Oni sighed, "O well, I guess we're in need of a rest anyway, you two aren't used to such fighting are you? Never mind answering that question it's quite obvious."

Link didn't want Oni to insult Zelda or Malon, especially not Zelda, "Oni, don't insult them, I-"

"Okay Link, I get it, lets all head to town, split up and have some fun at the carnival."

"Now THAT'S something I wouldn't mind doing, LETS GO!" said, who else but Tatl.

"Alright," Oni grabbed a purple cloak out, as well as a golden mask. He was dressed as the Purple Garo Master, "Don't want people to see my blank eyes and start thinking I'm evil do you?" With that said, they headed to town.

_Clock town,_

"Ahh, smell that crisp town air; I love it!" Tatl exclaimed loudly.

"Well then," Oni started to walk towards the tower, "If you don't mind I have some…things to do in the tower. Oh, and Tatl,"

"Hm?"

"Meet me here at six o'clock sharp, alone."

Tatl was hesitant to answer, "Uhmm…k?"

"Good," and with that said, Oni ran into the tower.

"What's with him all of a-" started Malon who suddenly stopped while looking at something in the crowd of people, "Zelda…" Link could hardly imagine what was about to happen.

"MAJOR SALE!" or not.

Zelda and Malon squealed as they ran to shop after shop, leaving Tatl and Link alone to wander through town.

"So what's happened since we last met Link?"

"Well the usual, getting stranded on an island which turned out to be fake, stopping Vaati from destroying everything, and having constant duels with those who claim to be powerful. How about you?"

Silence

"Wow…you have it rough."

"You have no idea." Just then, they noticed a crowd had formed, and in the center of the crowd stood a man. He was about Links height, wasn't wearing a shirt and had brown pants and hair. He also had an Axe in his right hand, and he seemed to be challenging someone.

"I, Nathaniel Henrico the Third, challenge you to a match of strength!" He was challenging another man who was half a head taller than Link, had black clothes and short hair, and burning red orbs for eyes. If not for the hair, he would have looked exactly like Mediv.

"Alright then, I Vincent the Unknown Warrior, accept your challenge," he drew a long sword from his side, but the sword had no hand guard. "This shouldn't require the use of my real sword. Come at me."

"RAH!"

Nathaniel charged at Vincent and swung his axe. Vincent easily dodged and had his sword at Nathaniel's throat before anyone could register what had happened.

"Wow," said Tatl, "He's fast." Tatl looked at Link who had a grin on his face. "No way, absolutely-"

"I SO have to fight him!"

"-never mind."

_Clock tower,_

Oni was near the stone door and pressed against a normal brick that, in turn, opened up an ancient passage way. Oni walked down the path and came to a door.

"Okay, just have to get this over with." He opened the door, and was in a room with no walls, only water, the door, and a lone tree on an island.

"**Well look who it is"** Oni turned, and what he saw was an exact copy of himself, only difference was that he was a shadow **"long time no see original."**

Oni took off the Garo outfit and drew his sword, "Ino…every year we do this, and every time I win. Why continue?"

The shadow snickered **"Because I have to win."**

"Still think you can win?"

"**Hehe, just ready your sword,"** he reached next to his side with his left hand, and to his back with the other hand, and drew one blade for each hand, **"Here I come!"**

_Back with Link,_

"Yes Hero of Termina, I would be honored to fight you, I will use my true sword." He pulled out a sword that had no blade; it was simply a hilt and a hand guard. "Don't be intimidated Hero. Lets go."

Vincent charged at Link who did a side step to dodge, he then noticed that the ground he had been standing on was now cracked where Vincent had struck.

"Not bad huh hero; It's a sacred blade that only certain noble families can wield, or even hold. However, I can wield such a blade easily."

"That's pretty sweet."

"But enough chatter," he readied his blade, "Lets do this." Vincent charged and began to hack at Link. Link could only tell where he would strike by reading Vincent's hand movements, but he was starting to speed up, and Link was having trouble keeping up with him. However, Link was lucky enough to block one strike with his sword and parried the attack, leaving Vincent wide open. But Vincent was quick; Link made a horizontal swing only to have Vincent duck underneath him and give him a hard uppercut to his jaw. Link jumped back after the blow and did a jump attack. This caught Vincent off guard, and left a huge gash across his now exposed chest.

"Aw damn, you got me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I've had worse," he took out a bottle of purple liquid, and poured some on his open wound. Almost instantly, the wound healed over. Vincent then reached into his pocket and found another bottle of the liquid, "Here," he tossed the bottle to Link, "Be sure to use that when need be, it's a temporary solution that blocks bleeding on the outside of your body. Sadly, it doesn't work from the inside."

"Thanks Vincent"

"Don't mention it." Vincent said as he disappeared into the crowd of people. Link turned towards where Tatl last was to see she had flown off. He looked towards the Clock Tower to see he had spent hours waiting in line to fight Vincent; it was six thirty-five.

_Inside Clock Tower,_

"Damn," swore Tatl, "this place still creeps me out Oni."

"Makes sence, this is an ancient place."

"So how long until Malon arrives?"

"About……wait for it……now." The same time he said now, the doors opened and in walked Malon.

"Man! You're good."

"Thank you Tatl."

Malon walked up to Oni and Tatl, "Why did you need to see me?" Oni smirked.

"Come with me."

_Secret room in Tower, five minutes later_

"Are you ready Malon? Come." Malon charged at Oni with a wooden practice sword and swung it around madly. "Don't swing like a madman, er woman you must pay full attention to your opponent, be aware of their movements," Oni came at Malon with speed, but she did as she was told, and was able to parry the attack, and swung her sword which barely missed Oni. "Good, GOOD, you're getting better, don't hesitate now, come at me NOW!" Malon did as he said and charged at Oni, only to have him jump over her, and have his wooded sword to the side of her head. "Never let rage, cockiness, or any emotion get in the way of fighting; out enemies are ruthless, cunning, and will do anything to kill us." His voice was filled with a dead seriousness, he meant it. "Do you understand me?"

Malon was scared at his side of Oni, he looked as if he had just fought in a war, "Yes, I understand."

Oni gave a sincere smile, "Good, shall we continue?"

_Outside Stock Pot Inn,_

Link was pacing back and forth, Tatl had sent Zelda to his location, but where was she?!

"Damn it, where is she?" Link turned toward a crowd, and out of the crowd stepped his destiny; out stepped Zelda.

**Lemon in next chapter you pervs. See? Weren't the ten reviews worth it?**


	10. One Oni

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this chapter was postponed due to a power struggle between me and my friend who co-authored the story. The lemon has past my thought, tough luck pervs, try my other story for a lemon.**

**Shade: Damn man you look terrible.**

**Lack of sleep over a lawsuit does that to a person.**

**Shade: YOU WERE SUED?!**

**Power struggle. Thank God my little brother makes a good lawyer.**

**Shade: HE'S A LAWYER?!**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 10: One Oni Makes All the Difference**

_Next Day,_

Oni let Malon sleep, and his plan to get Link and Zelda alone was a success. Now he and Tatl faced Snowhead. Difference? It was over 100 degrees.

"Damn it's hot…how can you stand this heat wave Oni?" Oni didn't have a drop of perspiration on him. "I have lived through years of strife, war, famine, and civil uprisings. A heat wave, this? No, I've been hotter." He began to walk towards the temple noticing the large amounts of water flowing due to melting snow. "Damn he's already starting his plan, I cant let him win." Tatl didn't have a clue as to what Oni was rambling about, as she was to caught up in the heat. "Tatl, get in my hat and hold on, I'm going to get us through this temple in no time.

_Majora's Realm,_

Majora had regained some power. He no longer needed the mask man; he was now capable of holding his mask form. "Oni has caught up to my plan has he? He's gotten wiser over the years." Majora began to reminisce…

_Majora and Oni stood face to face and only a few scant feet behind Oni stood the triforce. "Give me the triforce Oni; its power must belong to me!"_

"_Majora, we've battled for over one thousand years…yet you still don't let up an inch. I have no choice!" Oni reached behind him._

"_NO!!!!"_

"_SISTERS!!! For the fate of the triforce. SEAL MAJORA AND I AWAY!!!"_

"_YOU FOOL!!!!!! MY POWER!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!"_

"…That fool; my powers are far more powerful than his weak sisters." Mediv walked towards Majora. "Master, Oni is in Snowhead and is already heading for the main chamber." Majora contemplated his strategies. "Send Vaati for the triforce holders; I want the women alive, and Link dead." Mediv hesitated, "Are you sure he's capable of defeating those three?" Majora laughed evilly, "If he uses the mirror crystal, than yes; Link stands no chance against him."

_Snowhead Temple,_

"Told you we'd be here in no time" Oni said with a smirk. "Oni, you are one crazy son of a bitch and…DAMN WHY IS IT SO HOT?!?!?!" Oni turned the key and opened the door to the Goht's room. "Holy…crap…it's even hotter in here…" Oni looked and saw a pile of rocks to his left, and another pile to his right. "Tatl, stay in my hat." Tatl did as instructed as Oni drew his sword and sent an energy wave at the rock piles. A demonic howl was heard as the rocks began to culminate and fuse into a golem of massive proportions. And to top it all off, the golem was covered in a searing yellow flame.

"Hello," Tatl peeked out of Oni's hat, "Hell no."

**Giant Golem of Flame**

**Pyrite**

Pyrite shot balls of flame from his mouth in an attempt to incinerate his pupil-less opponent. Oni dodged the flames with ease and sent his own energy waves at Pyrite. The golem was hit, but didn't even flinch from the attack "Hm, he's tough isn't he; any ideas Tatl?" "None" "Damn…Oh well, I've always loved a challenge." Pyrite charged forward in an attempt to ram Oni, but he was to slow and Oni dodged. "Take THIS!" Oni swung his sword and sent a red energy blast towards Pyrite. The hit knocked him off balance causing him to tumble backwards. Oni sheathed his sword and began a chant in an ancient language. "_**Neares sultin raminaious zong!**_" Ice shot from Oni's hands and froze the center of the massive golem. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Oni jumped and delivered a killing stab right into the frozen rock, causing it to shatter. The golem shattered and in its place laid a red Garo Master with a hole in his chest.

"_**To be beaten…my only option…is death…soon Deity, he will re-arise"**_ The Garo burned and left no corpse.

"Oni…what was that all about?" Oni closed his eyes.

Oni didn't speak for a second, "…Come on, let's head back to the others."

_Termina Field, Northern Entrance,_

Malon may not be the smartest person in the world; but even she could see the way Link and Zelda was like……oh how she was going to rub their faces in it. "Zelda may I borrow you for a moment?" Zelda turned to Malon and nodded while she began to walk over. 'This is going to be SWEET!' she yelled in her head. "What is it Malon?" Malon turned to Zelda with a smirk. "Zelda…I want every detail." Zelda looked confused, "Come on Zel, It doesn't take a genius to know you and Link did it." Zelda turned as red as a tomato, "That's more like it, now tell me every detail."

"Well well…the three triforce pieces all in one little group" all three looked upward to see Vaati in his human form floating in the air. "Master Majora wants your power, but even I know this is hard to obtain…so I brought this." Vaati pulled out a black crystal.

"Vaati, no matter what powers you think you have you can't beat all three of us!" Link yelled so Vaati could hear clearly. "So you think Link, so you think." Vaati broke the crystal and everyone saw darkness…

…

"…Something happened to the others." "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" "I can't feel their presence in this dimension but…found them, come on! We need to hurry!"

…

Malon woke up dazed and confused. She took a moment to regain full awareness, but before she could, "AAAHHH!!!" Malon's legs and hands were tied together; she was in a cage, and to top it all off… "WHY AM I NAKED?!?!" She tried to cover herself as best she could before she noticed where she was. "This is where…Oni trained me." She looked over and saw Link and Zelda near the tree in the center of the room, starting to wake up. "Where are we?..."

"Greetings heroes." Vaati said with a wicked smile, "to the ends of your lives!"

**I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!**

**Oni: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!!!!!!!**

**I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!**

**(hit smack pow wham)**

**Shade: That'll keep them quiet.**


	11. Mirror Image

**College…Holidays…drains me…of strength…**

**Shade: You don't look to hot.**

**Oni: No kidding, Majora looks better than you.**

**Majora: I resent that.**

**Must…type…chapter 11**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 11: Mirror Image**

_Mirror Realm_

Vaati smirked as two black blobs formed in the water, "Link…you remember him don't you?" The blob formed a pale looking Link dressed in black with blood red eyes. "Link, Dark Link; Dark Link, Link"

"_**We've met"**_ Link readied himself for another duel with his dark self.

"Princess Zelda…you remember that little spell Impa used to block your thoughts to create another self…Zelda, re-meet Sheik." The other blob formed a black, white, and gray version of Sheik armed the brim, ready for combat. Vaati turned his eyes towards Malon as Link and Zelda began fighting their doubles. "As for you…I'll take care of you, just be a good little specimen. I may even…_reward_ you."

Malon's eyes began to water as she watched her friends fight; while watching only one thought entered her mind, 'Please help us Oni.'

…

"Oni we need to hurry!" Oni and Tatl were in the center of Clock Town and, despite Tatl's 'encouraging' words, Oni didn't seem fazed "Where could they have gone, Link is so useless without me, we shouldn't have-" Oni began walking towards the Clock Tower as a thought entered his mind, 'Please help us Oni."

…

Link hated it, but he had to admit…he was losing badly. "Why are you…so much stronger?" Dark Link, aka Knil **(Link spelled backwards XD)** gave a bone chilling laugh. _**"I'm your opposite, so while you have gotten lazy and slow, I have improved tenfold."**_ Link jumped back and thought of a strategy. "You're my exact opposite right?" _**"Yes"**_ Link gave a questioning look. "Wait… if you're my opposite…does that mean you're gay?"

"_**WHAT?!?!?!"**_ "Further more, wouldn't that make you a woman?" _**"DIE!!!"**_ Link smirked; he had to get Knil to waste his energy.

Zelda was having no such luck. Sheik was her and vice-versa, magic vs. strength. They couldn't defeat each other outright. So far Zelda was blocking and dodging all attacks, but she knew it couldn't last…and it didn't. One well thrown Deku nut sealed the deal as Sheik vanished, blinded Zelda, reappeared behind her, and knocked her unconscious with a blow to the head.

"Zelda!" _**"Pay attention!!"**_ Knil thrust his sword at Link and stabbed him through his left arm, causing Link to drop his sword. _**"I win."**_ "Think again." _**"Wh-"**_ _(SLICE)_ Dark Link was decapitated right before Links eyes by-

"Oni!" Link grabbed his arm to stop the blood loss as Knil fell to the ground. "Help the girls." Link winced as he tried to remove the lodged sword in his arm. Oni turned around staring at Vaati, then Sheik, Malon, Zelda, and back to Vaati.

"Do you know what I could do to you right now wizard? I could kill you as quickly as-" He disappeared before reappearing in front of Sheik who soon fell to the floor lifeless. "A simple fly." Oni wiped his lips and spat onto the floor. "Oh but that's boring for me, and for hurting my friends you must pay the price." His hands glowed with dark blue energy. "Enjoy living through death 1000 times!" He shot the energy is his hands at Vaati who attempted to shield, but the blast broke straight through hitting him dead into the head. Vaati's eyes turned white before he fell to the ground seizing. "You're never waking from this nightmare." He then turned to Malon, who was still attempting to cover herself.

Oni paid no heed as he tore open the door and pulled her out while holding her bridal style. "Link, you okay?" Link had managed to bandage his arm and get Zelda over his back. "I'm alright how'd you find us?" Oni began to walk to the door out with Link behind him. "I could sense one of you call out to me, was it you?" Link shook his head. Oni looked to Malons red face. "Did you call me?" Malon looked away with embarrassment.

Oni sighed, "Oh well, lets head to the inn; and I cleared Snowpeak, even though there was no snow in sight."

_Stock Pot Inn, 11:30 PM_

Zelda and Malon were asleep in the beds provided for them, but Link found it impossible to sleep, not after his defeat. If Oni hadn't shown up…it would have been over. Link stood up and went to the kitchen to see if he could find a bite to eat. Surprisingly, Oni was there talking to the fish in the corner. "It makes perfect sense doesn't it? Beat Majora, save the world…not with _**him**_ watching…I have no choice…I must make him play his hand." Link entered the room, "Link…how much did you hear?"

"Just the last bit." Link answered.

Oni sighed. "I'm concerned with the timeline…We don't have infinite redo's this time; that's why I got you and Zelda to sleep together. Don't deny it, I could sense your spirit resonate with passion and pleasure, as well as Zelda…I needed you do to so Link; do you know why. Don't answer, it was rhetorical. You Link…are of my blood." Link stared at the back of Oni with shock. "Countless millennia ago Majora and I fought. I myself, but Majora…he was a large caterpillar like creature with wooden armor and demonic strength. I slew his and created the mask you know, sealing his energy within. But he was too strong to be confined in a small space. His power broke free and became the living mask you know him as."

Link remained quiet. "I always beat him but I needed an emergency plan. I passed on my blood to a woman who was willing to help me; I don't wish to remember her for it's… She bared me a son and raised him. If I were ever to fall, my spirit would overcome the next of my kin and I would be reborn with him as my host." Oni chuckled to himself and turned to face Link, "I used you Link…I didn't want to but I had no choice, it was overshadow you or your unborn son. I didn't want Zelda to lose you, and she doesn't need to know what could have been. I apologize for bringing this to you all at once, but you had the right to know."

Neither spoke for five minutes, just standing in the quiet room until Link broke the silence, "What would have happened to my son?" Oni frowned and closed his eyes. "Honestly…he would cease to exist." Link thought of any more questions he could ask. "What if it was a daughter?" Oni remained quiet for a moment, "Then you would be next in line as my host." Link had one more question, "Where does Malon fit in all this?" Oni looked out the window, "To be honest…I don't know in the slightest…Link…we should go to Great Bay now, we can be back by morning. Don't worry about the girls, I send my other half to aid them; unlike your dark side, mine serves his own purpose. His only want is to defeat me in combat." Link nodded as they left to head towards the next temple; but Oni pondered a thought.

"_Malon…could she truly be…Emma?..."_

**I procrastinate, today is 2/2/09 and I wrote this before class.**

**Shade: You waste to much time playing Starcraft.**

**I'm practicing for Starcraft II ya fat!**

**Shade:…the hell does that mean?**

**My dad says that…eww…I need a shower now.**

**Shade: Okay have fun.**


	12. Battle of Ages

**Sorry for slow output, I've been playing Links Awakening on GBA emulator.**

**Shade: wow, old gaming time?**

**Hell yea, I'm also trying to get the Oracle games, but from what I've heard they're kinda hard.**

**Shade: Yo readers, any feedback on the Oracle games would be appreciated.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 12: Battle of Ages**

_Great Bay,_

"You cold Oni?" Tatl spoke from inside Links hat. Oni shook his head. "Well I'm _FREEZING!!!_" Oni just laughed at Tatl's misfortune. "How does the climate not affect you?"

Oni chuckled, "Years of living in colder places, you'd be surprised how cold some places can get." Indeed, Great Bay was turned into a "winter horror land" as chunks of ice floated in the water, and the nearby houses had been boarded closed. "But this ice isn't natural, I know the dragon responsible."

As if on cue, a giant white and blue dragon flew towards the temple; upon a quick glance it had four wings. "That was a big dragon; much bigger than Volvagia." Tatl popped out of the hat.

"How big, I wasn't looking?" Link and Oni sighed. Oni did a rough estimation on the size.

"Tall as Odolwa, wide as Gyorg" Tatl flew out of the hat.

"That big?! Thank goddess you're here Oni."

"You may want to rethink that." Link caught both of their attention to what was blocking the path to the Zora's section of Great Bay.

"An Oni Seal…damn it." Tatl became depressed, "Now Oni can't go through."

"…I sense Majora nearby."

"WHAT?!"

"Link, you go on ahead. Leave Majora to me." Oni walked off towards the pirate fortress.

"Good luck Oni." Link and Tatl stepped through the seal.

Oni entered the main complex of the fortress, the watchtower had been toppled over, but besides that everything remained in tacked.

"Majora…come out and fight like the monster you are."

"Hehehe, if you insist."

Oni decked to the right to avoid a whip from behind him. Oni turned around to face Majora.

"Already in Wrath form, you don't want to have a little fun first?"

"Joke while you can Oni, I've become more powerful than you can imagine!"

"Stronger than me? Not likely."

Oni charged, sword drawn, but Majora was quick to use his whip like arms to grab at Oni's arms. One whip caught Oni's left arm, but he didn't need two to swing his sword. He cut the whip that held his arm, and swung his sword full of energy at Majora. To his dismay Majora re-grew his whip arm and broke the energy attack before it could harm him. Oni used this distraction as an opening jumped behind Majora. Oni stabbed forward, but Majora spun quickly and began to bombard Oni with his whips.

Oni held back half of the attacks, but he was getting cut up pretty badly. Majora grabbed the stunned Oni's right leg and flung him through the air. Oni righted himself and using his legs pushed off the wall to charge Majora in midair. While flying towards him he began to swing blades of energy to catch him off guard. Majora was aware of this and shot his third eye at Oni, who blocked the attack, but was again caught by Majora's whips. Majora wrapped his whips around Oni and began to squeeze the life from him.

"You've grown soft Oni, while I have gained immeasurable power." Majora squeezed Oni so hard that he broke two of his ribs. Oni screamed in pain and dropped his sword. "It's hopeless Oni, you have lost."

"_**Not quite, Majora!"**_ Oni's other half emerged from the shadows and cut through the whips crushing Oni, but he appeared different than the normal shadow, as his eyes were a different shade of red _**"You owe me Oni."**_ Oni laughed lightly.

"I guess I do Rekka."

"If it isn't Rekka, I thought I sealed you away centuries ago."

Rekka laughed manically _**"You might as well have put me in a plastic bag. Your spells are easy to get out of. Someone's got to help this guy out.."**_ Rekka drew his sword and assumed battle stance.

"Lets see how you handle Rekka." Majora began to bombard Rekka, but he kept all of his attacks at bay.

"Come on Rekka, you can win this."

"But can you?" Oni turned around to face the apprentice.

"Mediv"

"Surprise, surprise Oni. You're all mine now."

Link had little trouble walking across the frozen water to reach the Zoras Cavern, but the real question was how to reach the temple.

"Link, we should look around the cave for a boat or something." Link nodded in agreement. Surprisingly enough, they found a boat…with no oars. "Well…that sucks."

"Tatl, let's split up, look for anything that that can be used as an oar." Tatl nodded and flew off. "Now then, lets check the singers room first."

Tatl flew around the giant clam stage, but could not find anything remotely oar like. "If I was an oar, where would I be?" Tatl flew lazily and drifted into the shop. She then noticed something of interest. "Hello! Big piece of driftwood!"

Link was having no luck at all until Tatl flew into the room. "Link! I found a piece of driftwood, about the same size as Oni's sword." Link smiled.

"Lets make an oar."

Oni was exhausted beyond logic. Mediv was uninjured due to Oni's lack of speed from broken ribs.

"So Oni, how long have you and Majora been fighting each other?"

Oni hesitated, "About three millennia. Why?"

Mediv shrugged, "Majora said your fight started when he was a monster caterpillar, and you were you; is he right?"

"Why are you asking me these questions!" Oni yelled.

Mediv snickered, "I simply needed to know, and now I know. Your hand is glowing." Oni looked and saw his Triforce hand glowing. "The Triforce exists, and I plan to obtain it for my master. You've outlived your usefulness Oni, prepare to die." Mediv outstretched his left hand and began to channel dark energy through it.

_Thwak!_

An arrow pierced right through Mediv's arm, causing him to howl in pain. "Oni!" Zelda had another light arrow ready and Malon was prepared to fight. "Damn intruders."

"Mediv!!" Mediv saw Majora pull away from Rekka who had a few bumps and bruises, but Majora had purple blood flowing freely from his mask chest. "We cant handle four of them. We pull back for now." Mediv nodded and they both disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Ma…jo…ra…" Oni fell to the ground, the blood loss catching up to him.

**This battle is dedicated to my new reviewer, Onigirl9797 :D**

**Shade: suck up**

**Come on Shade, we needed another review, the last one was from 8/18/08**

**Shade:…THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Now who's a suck up.**

**R&R**


	13. Flashbacks of a god

**ONI WILL NOT DIE!!!!**

**Oni: The hell I won't, fans love me!!!**

**Shade: I don't care.**

**No one cares about you Shade.**

**Shade: Good**

**Fine**

**Shade: FINE!!!**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 13: Flashbacks of a god**

Zelda, Malon, and Rekka all pulled together and moved Oni into a nearby hidden grotto. Rekka tore a bit of his tunic, and wiped Oni's forehead with it.

"_**He's weakened…and I'm…**__fading…watch over him."_ Rekka disappeared in a blur. Zelda and Malon began to bandage Oni's wounds.

_Three maidens were floating around the triforce; All three with worried faces._

"_We can't leave like this," the blue haired maiden said with a pained voice, "it's too dangerous to leave unguarded."_

"_What should we do than Sister Nayru?" said the flame haired woman, "We can't remain here."_

"_But we also can't disregard it Sister Din," the green lady said, "We need to create a guardian to protect its wish from those who would abuse it."_

"_You have no need," The three goddesses turned to regard the speaker, "Let me stay as the guardian of the triforce."_

"_Brother Oni," said Nayru, "you are already the guardian of time; you can not be a guardian of the triforce and guardian of time as well."_

_Oni sighed, "What other choice do we have? None of you can stay; your powers are too potent to manipulation. Leave now, I shall protect it from harm." None of the goddesses spoke for a moment._

"_Very well brother, we leave the triforce in your capable hands."_

After much excruciating swimming through subzero water, Link finally reached the entrance to the boss room.

"That was long and annoying. Link, I suggest we never come back here after this battle."

"Agreed, once was enough in my opinion." They entered the boss room, but the hole in the floor was covered by a metal grate. "Great, that's all I needed."

"Greetings Green One" Link was confronted by the Blue Garo Master, "Normally I would attack you head on, but I require knowledge first." Link remained silent as the Garo spoke. "Why did you kill the Earth Garo Master back on Stone Tower 7 years ago?"

Link answered, "He confronted me and charged straight at me, I had no other choice but to fight or die."

The Blue Garo nodded at the answer, "Correct answer." The Blue Master charged at Link and his blades were met by Links shield, Link sliced upwards, but the Garo jumped back and over Links head. Landing behind Link he attacked with both blades in different directions, causing Link to catch one blade with his sword, the other with his shield. "What is the law of the Garo?!" The Blue swung his blades in an arc and one of the blades grazed Links shield arm. But before another attack could come there was a deafening roar. "What the hell is that?!" The metal grating below the two of them gave way and they fell into Gyorg's old lair.

The water was completely solid, not a drop of water left unfrozen. "Blue Garo, our fight must wait."

"Why?"

_**ROAR!**_

"Ah…that's why."

Its body was that of a white and blue King Dodongo with bone like wings, its emerald eyes piercing even the air.

**Ancient Ice Dragon**

**Frostmane**

Frostmane let loose a defiant roar to signal its eagerness to battle.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"_An ancient daemon born from the darkness of mans heart. Majora…this beast has been plaguing this land and moving time outside my jurisdiction…I must put an end to him."_

"_Oni you can't! Think about the others, me, our child!"_

_Oni frowned, "Enna, you've seen what he is capable of; if I don't stop him there is no one on this planet who can. The Rajions think he's a god, but he's really a monster."_

"_Oni…I'm begging you, please…don't go…I love you."_

_Oni turned and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I must do this. I will return my beloved."_

_Oni left as the woman broke into tears._

Link dodged a blast of ice breath and charged at Frostmane, but every time he came close to landing a hit, Frostmane would take to the skies and dodge his sword. The Blue Garo Master could jump high enough to reach the beast, but he had no maneuverability while in the air. Frostmanes hide was too tough for Links arrows, which would only bounce of, their only option was to get in close with the sword and go for the head.

"Link! Try the hookshot!" Tatl was able to get in close to the creature without its knowledge and noticed the wings had hard edges. Link, taking the advice, aimed his longshot for the wings. Frostmane was quick to react and dodged the longshot before ramming head first into Link, sending him directly into the wall.

"Green One, try that move once more!" The Blue Garo had water/ice based attacks which did little to no damage at all to Frostmane, but it certainly did distract him. The Blue Garo fired an icy blast right into Frostmanes eyes. Frostmane howled in pain and swung his massive body around, and whipping his tail into the Blue Garo, sending him too into the wall. Link, who had recovered from his collision, aimed his longshot and let it loose. It hit! Link caught the wing, and jumped from Frostmanes back onto his head.

"It ends NOW!" Link thrust his sword straight down into Frostmanes head. Frostmane screeched and bucked around throwing Link off his head, but his sword remained lodged in Frostmanes head.

"Green One!" The Blue Garo jumped onto Frostmanes head and replaced Links sword with his own blades. "I shall break this creature; I know you fought with honor and bravery, it was not a cold-blooded murder of the Earth Garo." The Blue Garo began to turn white, as well as Frostmane. "When you encounter my Master, tell him I died fighting you. Farewell Green One. I shall die, leaving no corpse!!!" Both The Blue Garo and Frostmane turned into solid ice. After a tense second, both of them shattered, leaving no corpse. For it is the law of the Garo.

"_How many more tries Majora?! How many more times must we do this?!"_

_Majora sneered, "You sealed me in a mask; I will never stop hunting you down!"_

_Oni's face contorted with anger, "You killed countless people in countless battles, and for what?! All for revenge?!"_

_Majora laughed evilly, "What's wrong Oni, still miss your wife? Although you're the keeper of time you couldn't stop her from aging to death."_

"_DIE YOU MONSTER!!!"_

Oni's eyes opened with a startle. From what he could tell he was in a cave of sorts. He could see Malon and Zelda leaning against a wall fast asleep. Oni closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"_I couldn't save her…the only woman who ever loved me…I'm sorry Enna."_

"Oni…" Oni heard someone speak, but he remained still, "please wake up Oni," Oni recognized the voice, it was Malons. "You have to be alright Oni, you just have to. I…I've always dreamed of my knight in shining armor…I want you to be that knight." Oni did nothing, he just continued to listen. "I…care for you Oni…I…I love you."

Oni did nothing, said nothing, he only remained quiet. _"Malon…how could you love someone such as I…a god without purpose other than fighting…I'm not a god…I don't know what I am."_

**Very reflective thoughts. Oni is not going emo on us, just some very deep thoughts.**

**Oni:…loves me…**

**See what I mean?**

**Shade: That's emo in my book.**

**Well you're a fag Shade.**

**Thank you JtheChosen1 for your feedback on the Oracle games. I'm sure they're hard, but I'm one stubborn bastard :D**


	14. Reflective Thoughts

**(Dancing to Final Fantasy Fanfare)**

**Shade: Dude.**

**(Still dancing)**

**Shade: HEY!!!**

**(Stops) what?**

**Shade: The hell are you doing?**

**Dancing to FF6 fanfare, why?**

**Shade: …you confuse me.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 14: Reflective Thoughts**

Link and Tatl were searching around the pirate's fortress, but couldn't find any sign of Oni.

"You think he's okay Link?"

Link nodded, "If anyone is fine in a battle, it's him."

"_Link?"_

Link stopped suddenly, he could have sworn he heard Zelda's voice.

"_Link" _Now he heard Oni's voice, _"Link, I am talking telepathically to you, we are in a cave not far from here. Stay where you are, Zelda's right near you, she'll guide-"_ Oni's voice stopped, which caused Link to worry. Why did he stop?

"Link?" Link turned and was relieved to see Zelda near one of the many doors. "Oh, thank the goddess' your okay. When Oni said you went alone I began to worry." Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm alright, but is Oni okay? He sounded weakened."

Zelda frowned, "Follow me."

Oni was in no condition to move yet, but he was able to be fully alert to the world around him. Although he _could_ sense the world around him, he was currently thinking heavily.

"_My purpose was to be the keeper of time…I succeeded, but as guardian of the Triforce…I've been failing horribly…why? What has been affecting me to such an extent that I can't guard the world when it involves the Triforce?"_

_A dark cloaked man appeared before Oni and the Triforce; the latter two were floating above the nonexistent ground, with Oni sitting on top of the Triforce._

"_You are trespassing on the realm of the goddesses, speak now mortal."_

_The figure snickered, "I am here to claim my birthright and create the kingdom that will rule this world, spoken of in the prophecy."_

_Oni jumped from the Triforce and looked the man with his silver pupils. To Oni's surprise, the man had no pupils._

"_What have you done to-"_

"_My eyes? They were a weakness, too much of a reliability. With no eyes I can see all things in the world. Including that mask of yours great Deity."_

_Oni paused, this man was clearly insane, "My name is Oni, I am a god, guardian the Triforce, and you are not welcomed here."_

"_Try me." Oni reacted much quicker than humanly possible and cut the man right down the middle._

"_Foolish god," the man was now standing in front of the Triforce, "did you think that would wor-"__**(shunk)**_ _Oni's blade was piercing through the mans chest, he had 30 seconds at max left to live. "Foolish…god…you have yet…to experience…such power!" the man touched the Triforce and Oni was immediately surrounded by flames. Oni screamed in pain as he let go of his sword to fight off the fire. "Suf…fer…di…e…your…life...nightmare" the man fell to the ground dead. The fire continued to burn Oni's body, and over ten minutes of being exposed to the fire, he had been paid back._

_Oni was blind, for he had no eyes._

"_Who created me...my sisters…who created us…for we never could have been…"_ Oni rubbed his forehead and thought back to what Malon said last night. _"Why?...doesn't she know I don't age?...the suffer I will feel if she is to…I lost again…I've fallen in love…again…that man must be turning in his grave laughing his head off..."_

"What kind of guardian am I?" unbeknownst to Oni, Malon caught what he said. She had been searching for fresh water, and had just returned to hear what Oni had said. She couldn't help but feel horrible that he was in such a state of mind that he, of all people, would doubt himself.

"Oni?" Oni turned his head to the side to see Malon walk into the cave, "you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake." Malon walked in and knelt beside Oni's body. His tunic had been removed, and his body was covered in what little bandages they had to stop the bleeding. "Do you need anything?"_ "I shouldn't be feeling this way, not again."_

"_Can I do this?"_ "How are you feeling?" _"Damn it Malon!!!"_

Oni sighed, "I've been thinking,"_ "about you"_ "about my past."

Malon looked into Oni's blank eyes. Despite not having pupils, she could easily tell he was hurting, "Oni…I've…also been thinking…"_ "I can do this"_ ,"about…"

Oni interrupted, "About yourself, am I right?" Malon looked at him with a stunned expression, he wasn't too far off. "Malon…over these few days I have laughed, smiled, even enjoyed myself when training you. I have not this way since I knew Emma…but she has long since passed on. Moreover, my recent thoughts have concerned myself…and you." Oni's had a hardened expression, he wanted to lighten his facial features, but not having loved for years had hardened his feelings. "When battling Majora earlier, right before I fainted, I realized my mistake, I never took a chance. So now, Malon, I must say…I love you."

Malon's heart skipped a beat, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Oni…ONI!" She wrapped his body in a hug, not to tight, but firm. "I love you too…" it was with that being said that for the first time, since the death of Emma, the Fierce Deity cried.

Mediv was brooding in his chambers. There was no furniture in his room, nor any windows or doors, just black walls.

"_Damn Majora for pulling back, I easily could have just blown the three of them away with one more spell…Majora's strength is lacking, how were those two women enough to make him want to retreat…"_

"_**Enough thinking, the time to act is now."**_

"You better watch yourself Oni. Stone Tower won't be easier the second time around. Not when we're done with it."

_Meanwhile…_

"Oni, you look pretty banged up."

"Ha ha, very funny Tatl. You try fighting two powerful sorcerers single handedly."

"He's right Tatl, those are some serious wounds" said Zelda.

Link stood up, "I'm going to town for a red potion; that should help you heal almost instantly."

Oni sighed, "I expected that from you Link, just don't go alone. If Majora attacked me now I couldn't fight, and he would have two pieces and me in his grasp. Zelda, please go with him, your magic is superior to his, if he were to get to me, you two would be his greatest threat." Both of them nodded and began to leave. "Wait, one last thing, I need Tatl to stay here."

Tatl looked confused, "Um…k?"

_Later,_

Malon was guarding the entrance to the cave, while Oni was talking with Tatl.

"Okay Tatl, what I am about to teach you is very secretive fairy magic. You'll be able to heal like other fairies, but without disappearing."

**Sorry to cut it short, but I've got three weeks of class left and finals coming quickly.**

**Still working on Oracle of Ages.**


	15. Bonds that Bind Part I

**OKAY, BACK FROM DEATH!!!!!**

**Shade: Blue screen is NOT fun!!!**

**Oni: My fans missed me (wink)**

**Me/Shade: …yea...sure…I guess…**

**It's time for Oni to speak one on one with every member of the group.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 15: Bonds that Bind I**

_Later that night, outside the cave._

Link and Zelda had returned an hour later, the potion helped Oni heal wounds, but he was still exhausted. "Keep Going Tatl, you've almost got it." Tatl blinking from her usual white/yellow shade, to a light red color "Almost, just a little more Tatl." Eventually Tatl stopped blinking and remained a light red tint.

"Yea!!! I rule!!!" Oni erupted with laughter.

"Great, this next step is much easier; just concentrate on pushing forward as you fly."

Tatl took a deep breath, and flew forward. Upon doing so she began to release the sacred fairy dust that had mystical healing properties. "There ya Tatl you are now a certified healer."

"Alright! Do I get a degree?" Again Oni burst out with laughter.

"Tatl, can I confide to you?"

"Oni, you've helped us out plenty this adventure; you know that you can trust me."

Oni smiled before sighing deeply. "I may not remain with you much longer."

Tatl looked at Oni, "What do ya mean, no way anyone defeat you!"

Oni closed his eyes, "Majora isn't the only person we need to worry about."

"Mediv?"

"Exactly, Mediv's power is vast so we all need to fight him without holding back."

Tatl floated onto Oni's head, "I think you know more about Mediv than you let on. Mind telling me?"

Oni sighed again, "Mediv…his ancestors and I battled for the Triforce. Needless to say that I won every time, but one day they delved deep into forbidden magic, magic I had sealed ages ago."

_There was a small village with very few people, but those people were now gathered in the center of the town._

"_Great One, we, the humble Raijion people, ask you to help us claim the power that is rightfully ours. To strike down the corrupt god that is denying us our greatness. Great One we sacrifice these creatures so that they may serve you in the next life." There were five tables set in a square with one in the center, the center holding Majora's mask. On the other four tables were an infant, a goat, a bass, and a millipede._

"_We give unto thee a human child, a land mammal, an aquatic fish, and a rare insect. Accept these and aid us in our plight."_

"_You know, that's not very safe." The people turned to face the intruder. While others fled for cover indoors._

"_Deity, you know not what great power we our about to obtain. Soon your coveted power will be ours."_

_Oni pulled out his blade, "That mask isn't a god's mask, it's a devil mask. Awakening that beast would doom all of your people."_

"_You threaten us when we have power to strike you down from your throne?"_

"_I warn you from condemning your people to die by the hands of a daemon. Stop now before it's too-"_

"_**You're already too late." **__Majora's mask began to lift off the pedestal._

"_Look! See how he arises to strike down our nemesis! He truly is a god!"_

"_Majora…"_

"_**Oni…"**_

"_Attack Great One, destroy this cretin!" Majora chuckled, but it then grew into a full fledged evil laugh._

"_**You people have been annoying me for far to long, you DID awaken me, but you're usefulness has been outlived."**__ With a sickening crack, whips formed from the back the back of Majora's Mask. With a snap of the whip, the bodies of the deceased arose to his bidding. __**"Destroy everything, kill everyone, burn down the village, but leave Oni for me."**_

_Oni was victor in the battle, but at the cost of hundreds of lives._

"Wow…I never would have thought he could do something so horrendous. But if that's the case, then why does Mediv work for Majora?"

Oni shrugged, "I'm guessing those that survived thought I was responsible."

"That makes sense…I think."

"Tatl, can you go inside and send Zelda out here? I need to tell her what I told Link."

_Inside the cave,_

The Triforce trio was gathered around a small fire. "What do you think Oni's doing out there with Tatl?" asked Zelda.

Link shrugged, "No idea, it's impossible to tell what he's thinking; but I trust him with my life." Tatl flew into the cave.

"Zelda, Oni needs to speak with you, and I have questions for the two of you." Zelda stood up, stretched, and left for Oni. "Well then, question one is for you Link, how long have you and Zelda been an item?"

"WHAT?!" Link turned red while Malon burst out laughing at Link's reaction.

"Way to keep calm Link." Link didn't respond, but chose to keep the answer to himself.

"Alright don't answer, I already know you've been together since after Woodfall, Oni told me how he set you two up. All I can say is that it was inevitable, he just sped up the process. Question two for you Malon, how much do you love Oni?" Now it was Malons turn to be embarrassed.

"I-I-I um…"

"Come on Malon, we're both girls, if you want I can push Link outside."

"Wait a sec no you ca-"

"Go outside Link."

"You can't-"

"OUT!!!"

"Yes ma'am!" Link grabbed his stuff and hurried out. Malon just stared for a moment.

"Trust me, it takes practice to make him listen, maybe I should teach Zelda?" Malon and Tatl laughed and began to have their "Oni" discussion.

_Stone Tower,_

"And that about does it for unit placements, no need to change the overall concept of the temple, as it already takes quite a lot of brain power to figure it out." Mediv smirked to himself.

"You seem to forget that the green one already traveled this temple once, and killed one of my elites. I don't think you know what they're capable of." The black Garo master stood beside Mediv, his mask was as black as his cape.

"And you seem to forget that it was 'MY' ancestors who helped you win your first war against the ancient family, or have you already forgotten the souls that torment your dreams?" the garo visibly tensed at the mention of such.

"I shall kill the green one, avenge my fallen comrades, and then you keep your end of the bargain."

"But of course." _"Pitiful fool, he's a simple distraction as I finish my masterpiece. Oni's time is up, and soon Majora's will end by their hands. I plan to pick up the pieces and take the greatest power in existence!!!"_

**I FINISHED MY SECOND SEMESTER!!!!!**

**Oni: SUMMER HAS STARTED FOR US!!!**

**(HIT BAM BOOM) *Matt and Oni fall to the floor***

**Shade: But others HAVENT so quit being idiots!!!**

**Tatl: Damn…that HAD to hurt.**

**Link: R&R, part II should be up in…no idea.**


	16. Bonds that Bind Part II

**Okay, I procrastinate horribly…so sue me, I DARE YOU!!!**

**Oni: Relax man.**

**Shade: Yea, just calm down.**

**Okay…Okay I'm better…the anger is 90 percent gone…don't know about the other 10 though.**

**Oni: Just try not to use it on us.**

**No promises.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 16: Bonds that Bind II**

Zelda went back into the cave as Oni sighed, "That was even harder than telling Link…but hell at least I'm still alive."

Zelda walked into the cave silently, she looked for Link but he was not present. "Where's Link?"

Tatl spoke up, "We kicked him out for a private, conversation. Seeing how you're done talking to Oni I guess it's Links turn…eh he'll figure it out eventually." Malon laughed.

"That's mean!"

"Oni, you still out here?" Link came walking up to Oni as he was standing against the cave wall. Oni opened his eyes wearily before closing them again.

"You're a bit late, did Tatl kick you out of the cave or something?" Link averted his gaze, "No way…she did?" Oni burst out laughing hysterically. "Come on Link, you're supposed to be the boot wearer, and yet Tatl throws you out?"

"Oni you don't understands, she bites." Oni looked at him.

"Seriously? Are we talking ramming into your head or actual teeth biting?"

"Ramming"

"Ah…" They remained quiet for some time before Oni spoke again. "Let me tell you a story Link. A story you may find shocking, seeing it's the only story where I lost."

Link looked up in shock, "You lost? For real?"

Oni chuckled, "Yea, hard to believe, but it did happen. It all started when…"

_Oni was panting heavily, but his opponent, a wizard named Malik, who apparently held a grudge against him. Malik's short black hair glowed with energy._

"_You're not done Deity, you still have fight left."_

_Oni raised his sword for another strike, "Why attack me? You still haven't told me."_

_Malik's skin began to turn gray, "You killed my great grandfather you bastard. I'm here to kill you for his death. You're going to wish he did more than blind you once I'm done here. DIE!!!"_

_Malik charged at Oni, but in his rage he left an opening which Oni took. He ducked, turned, and thrust his sword through Maliks chest._

"_W-Why bother…she's already dead." Maliks body turned into a purple fairy, "You lose Oni." Malik flew off._

"_Deamini!! DAMN YOU DEAMINI!!!"_

"By the time I got back; she was dead…" Link was speechless, to hear Oni losing in such a manner of speaking, "Let this be a lesson Link, not every fight to the death ends with you winning, even if you win…please let me be."

Link took this as his queue and went back into the cave. Inside both Zelda and Malon turned to his re-arrival. Link was speechless, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to the others. He jest leaned against a wall and shut his eyes.

_Meanwhile…_

"_**I can see it…the future of this planet…soon it will all be mine…this power…flowing through me…Oni…come to me Oni…let this be our final battle…"**_

Oni could hear the voice, his torture. Majora was bad, but this one creature had resulted in his misery more times than any life on the planet.

"Oni, are you alright?" Her…he needed her.

"No, my thoughts plague me, and my dreams torment me…I'm a wreck right now." Malon took the spot next to Oni and looked at his face, still and unmoving. Oni sat down. "His voice mocks me, taunts me, I can't last for much longer if he continues."

Malon sighed, "We'll stop Majora, and after all we do have you." Oni looked into the sky.

"Perhaps you do…Malon…let me see your hand." Malon moved her hand into his view and Oni examined it closely. He heard two voices.

"_**You soul shall perish…"**_

"_We won't let you suffer."_

"_**You shall never love her."**_

"_We halted you curse."_

"_**You're afraid to love!!"**_

"_Don't be afraid to love!!"_

Oni knew the voices; he knew what had been done. Oni turned to Malon and kissed her with all the passion he had hidden from the world for years. Malon realized the connection and she blanked, she couldn't react. When Oni pulled back he laughed.

"My sisters are some of the greatest in the world…for this night only, until Majora falls…I can be with you." Malon took all but two second to react as she jumped Oni and kissed him feverishly. They continued this for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually they parted for air.

"Oni," Malons eyes were shining, "this one night only…please be with me." Oni took her words to heart and gently massaged her breasts through her clothes. Malons face quickly turned red as adrenaline ran through mind and body. Oni took this opportunity and unclasped his armor and shook his hat off. He then lifted her into his lap as they resumed kissing.

He then proceeded to taking off her shirt and the undergarments blocking her chest from his view. Malon looked at Oni's face with a blush. "Never be ashamed of your body, for in life there is always one who finds the most beauty in you. As I see in you." Oni took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently rubbed the other.

"Oni…don't tease me, aahhh." Oni removed himself from Malons chest as he quickly removed his tunic. Malon went straight right back to Onis mouth once the tunic was removed. After another moment passed they separated for some much needed air. "Oni, if this is all there can be…please Oni…love me."

"I will always love you."

"_Did we do the right thing?"_

"_He has chosen his own future, and if he must leave this way,"_

"_Then at least he can love, one last time."_

**Hope I didn't anger too many people with the short lemon (if it can even be called that) but I'm REALLY not good with lemons. I prefer to skip over them, but allow people to know what happened.**

**Okay, this chapter took awhile because I have a life, mind you, and it's cruel and unforgiving at times. But I REFUSE to drop this story!**


	17. Kingdom of the Damned

**I'm slow, can't help it. Blame work and most of all laziness. I also wanted to play through the game again to try and get my facts on Ikana right.**

**Shade: listen to some music to help the blood flow.**

…**the hell does that work?**

**Shade: At least I'm trying!**

**Note to those keeping track, I beat both Oracle games, albeit with A LOT of difficulty. Think I'll stick to Megaman X for awhile.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 17: Kingdom of the Damned**

_Next Day, Noon time, Ikana Canyon,_

Morning came too quick for the heroes, and it was off to fight the cause of this reborn nightmare.

"Mediv, if we kill him we only have to worry about Majora" _**"You didn't forget about me did you?"**_ "But first…how do all four of us get up this cliff?" They hadn't even climbed the first gap. "Think think think… what to do? Any ideas?"

"DIE!!!" came a yell from the graveyard.

"Well," started Tatl, "we could see who yelled."

"I agree, we could do that." Oni sprinted ahead and saw a samurai looking man with long green hair and clear blue eyes, wielding twin blades. He was surrounded by Garos, and not just a couple, there were at least 20 of them. "Hold fast! You won't fight alone!" Oni cut through 2 Garo's and made his way to the fighter.

"Thanks…these guys almost had me for a sec." Link and co. came into the graveyard and saw the two men surrounded. The swordsman looked and saw Link and the others, "They with you?"

Oni nodded, "Yea, they're with me."

The man smirked, "Then let's take these guys down!" the man jumped into a group of Garos and began to hack away, taking a couple down with him. Oni caught a Garos blades between his sword and pulled the Garo to the ground before finishing him and taking on another two. Zelda fired arrows from the distance, but the arrows were easily dodged by the swift ninja. But Malon took advantage of the arrow dodgers and struck down any Garo that was in the middle of dodging. Link, having fought Garos before, was blocking and striking taking down the Garos with ease.

After all the Garos were taken down, Oni confronted the swordsman. "You're pretty quick on your feet. Who are you?"

The swordsman smirked, "Names Koizu, I'm one of the last few decedents of the Ikana."

Link didn't buy it, "I was told they were all dead."

"Nope, whoever told you that was probably trying to protect the few that are left; we must number around 30 at most."

Oni accepted the answer, "And you are here because?"

Koizu sighed, "I'm the last of the guardians of Ikana. There have always been four, but due to our declining numbers…well you get the idea. I'm here to treasure hunt."

Zelda looked at him with suspicion, "You're here to steal from the dead?"

Koizu faked looking hurt, "I prefer the term treasure hunter…why does that sound familiar?"

Oni smirked, "Do you know any other way into Ikana other than the mountain?"

Koizu, "Not if you're hunting too. Who are you guys?" Thus began the long explanation. Koizu took in the explanation with seeming ease. "Okay…weird as it is I believe you guys. I come here around this time every year. And according to your story, Majora struck seven years ago, same time the dead came alive here…alright follow me, I know the way in." They followed him to a grave where he pushed it aside opening a hidden path. "This path leads to the well, be ready for gibdos. They still lurk down here most of the time." As Koizu led the group through the cavern, he began to murmur to himself, and eventually came to a complete stop near an unguarded door.

"This cant be right, we haven't seen so much as one gibdo, and this well should be crawling with them." Koizu reached for the door, but paused. "Link, right? You said that last time the dead were living…but I think something's not right. Anyone have a bomb?"

"Right here," Link pulled out a bomb and tossed it to Koizu who lit it. Then, opening the door came face to face with a gibdo.

"Here ya go!" Koizu shoved the bomb into the gibdos hand then shut the door and leaned against it.

*_**boom**__*_

"That went well, I should remember that." Everyone, including Oni, was staring in amazement. "The hells up with that look? None of you ever taken a gut feeling?" With that said they followed him through the door which led to.

"Finally!" Tatl exclaimed, "There's the ladder." Without hesitation, Tatl flew up and out of the well, Koizu following suit, "Hell ya, I hate this well."

Malon laughed and began climbing as well, "Is it me, or do you three think those two fit well together?"

While our four heroes climbed the ladder, Tatl and Koizu got a look at the scene before them.

"So…much pain…why...WHY?!" Koizu slumped to the ground and hit it with his hand.

Even Tatl had lost her normal edge, "This isn't natural…this is…just wrong."

As the rest of the group came up to Koizu and Tatl, they too witnessed the horrible scene.

Zelda paled, "This…this…"

Malon didn't attempt to say anything, fearing what might happen if she did.

Link looked enraged, "Has he no respect for the dead!"

Oni looked upon the land with his cold stare, "Look at the battle before you, this is no fight. Look at the horror that is war."

The ground in many areas were covered in deep red blood. The music house was gone, and with it its magic gibdo deflector. The river too was stained with blood. The castle ruins were blackened and stained with blood, but the gates were open for the first time in years.

But worst of all was the fighting. Garoes emerging and slaughtering gibdos, gibdos and redeads bringing down stalfos, and stalfos cutting down garoes. Signs of Medivs handiwork was shown as there were also iron knuckles, with an "M" insignia on their helmets, killing anything getting near the entrance to the tower.

Onis face turned to one of rage, "To disrespect the dead is one thing, but playing God is BLASPHAMY! We go now; Mediv will die before this night ends!"

"No…" all heads turned to Koizu, "those stalfos were once my people…their fighting a battle they shouldn't be in…I wont let this go unpunished!!!" Koizu leaped into the fray, pulling out both his swords and making an impact that killed several Garoes and stalfos.

"Koizu you fool!!" Link yelled, but Koizu was already out of reach of hearing. "What now, we can't leave him to die."

Oni turned to Tatl, "I need you to get a message to Koizu. May I ask this of you Tatl?" Tatl tensed.

"I…yes, I'll do it."

Koizu was cutting down everything in his path, his vision blinded by rage and fury.

"Koizu!" Koizu continued to fight but he heard Tatl flying near his ear. "Oni said you can save them! There should be a crystal somewhere inside the castle that's animating all the bodies. If you destroy that the stalfos will cease!"

Koizu nodded to Tatl, "Alright I'll do it!"

Tatl flew into a stalfos' face, momentarily blinding it while Koizu cut it down.

"Wrong, we'll do it."

The iron knuckles hadn't been much of a problem for Oni and Link, each of them having taken down three single handedly. Climbing the tower to reach the temple…not so much.

Oni pull Zelda up and over the ledge as they finally reached the ledge across from the temple. Zelda and Malon were panting heavily from the stress of such height.

Zelda breathed a sigh a relief, "Remind me never to go mountain climbing with any of you." Zelda's joke brought an air of calm to the group as they chuckled and caught their breath.

Eventually Oni swore, "Damn…I can't go further." They looked to Oni who painted at the entrance to the temple. Sure enough.

Link sighed in frustration, "Another seal."

Oni laid down on the ground, "Don't worry, Mediv put that seal up in a hurry; by my count it should disappear in about…two hours. You three head in and I'll join later as back up."

Malon looked puzzled, "What happens if you go through? You said you were able to but…"

Oni sighed, "If I pass though I would become mortal. If I die in my mortal form the deity chain is broken. No more Oni, no more Fierce Deity, no more protector of time. And all my decedents with me, including Link."

No one spoke for a good minute before Link broke the silence.

Link nodded, "As usual you're right. Alright Zel, Mal, lets go."

"_**They come."**_

"I know"

"_**I could dispose of them."**_

"With your power as is? I could beat you."

"…"

"Something else Deamini?"

"_**Oni waits at the entrance."**_

"…So my spell blocks him? No matter, it won't hold for long. Soon my revenge will be carried out. And the Deity will fall."

"_**As you say Mediv…as you say…"**_

**So I've been thinking for a **

**Time on how this chapter would be carried out, sorry it took 2 months.**

**Shade: At least you're still living.**

**Oni: At least the fans still love me.**

**How could we not Oni, you ROCK!!!**

**Shade: R&R, Matt responds better when he knows his work it actually being read.**


	18. Mediv and Stone Tower Part I

**Stone Tower is by far my FAVORITE MM temple, the way it's designed makes you think how it was created. Mediv, what are your thoughts?**

**Mediv: They shall all know my fearsome power.**

**Shade: Not me, to me you're a weakling.**

…**goodbye Shade, nice knowing you.**

**Shade: Wha- (poof) ruff ruff RUFF!!!**

…**why a dog?**

**Mediv: Now he can be someone's best friend, instead of my annoyance.**

**(Looks at Mediv)…um…yea okay, onto the story; there's a bit of jumping around in this chapter, but trust me, it's necessary.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Mediv and Stone Tower Part I**

_Outside the temple,_

Oni looked at the seal that blocked his path and let out a sigh.** '**They only got this far because of us.' _**You mean me**_ _**…**_

Oni growled at the voice, 'Don't tempt me Deamini, if you use your powers at anytime during this catastrophe it-' _**It would be bad for your friends well being wouldn't it?**_

Oni closed his eyes, and slept off the discussion.

Once inside, Zelda and Malon were immediately overwhelmed by the temples architecture.

"This temple is," Zelda spoke up, "astounding. How is such a feat possible?"

Malon was equally astounded, "You'd have to walk on the ceiling to build like that."

Link chuckled at the irony that they'd learn once they flipped the temple. But it did leave him to wonder how it was done. "All I know is that Mediv is in this temple, and we're going to make sure he doesn't bring back any more sealed evils, ever again."

"_Welcome heroes"_ The three looked up to see a false image of Mediv standing on the right eye of the statue face, while on the other eye was another Garo Master, _"My friend here has a bone to pick with you hero; it seems you destroyed his comrades and he doesn't quite like that. We won't let you undo this temple. Not until you face him in combat. So long!"_ With that they both disappeared in an instance.

Zelda didn't understand a certain portion, "What did he mean by 'undo this temple'?" Link began towards the door he knew they needed to take.

"I'll explain along the way, lets go!"

"What DID you mean when you said 'undo this temple'?" the Black Garo Master and Mediv were waiting in the mini boss chamber; the room would be a fitting end for where the Garos marked their nemesis.

Mediv had his eyes closed, "This tower was meant to reach the heavens, to reach up to the goddesses and take the golden power by force. But my ancestors were foolish in provoking the goddesses; therefore they sent the accursed deity who slaughtered my people. If the deity were to have his way with this temple, he would have it demolished."

The Garo thought, "Then why didn't he do it during this seven year period?"

Mediv opened his eyes, filled to the brim with hatred, "Torture…to just have me wait and expect it, just to never have it come."

Oni looked at the seal with annoyance, the nap had proved unsuccessful. 'Damn all this waiting.' _**You'd think the guardian of time would have learned patience.**_'You still here, why won't you leave?' _**Your time runs short.**_ 'You of all _things_ should know I won't lose to Mediv or Majora.' _**…True…will Mediv listen?**_ 'Doubt he'll listen until he's bleeding to death' _**Finally, something we can agree on.**_ 'Hehe, true.' Oni looked to the seal; he had about an hour still left on the seal.

"This temple confuses me!" Malon was annoyed; but who could blame her? Traveling through Stone Tower was a lot to handle. Link had needed to make use of his masks, which he had forgotten about, to progress to the room he knew would hold the last Garo Master.

"Don't worry; we've reached the first of three key rooms. The last Garo Master should be here…I want you two to stay here, I need to settle this alone."

Zelda didn't like that one bit, "There is no way we're-"

"Alright."

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

Zelda and Link weren't expecting that king of reaction from Malon. "Go ahead; call us when you're done."

"Malon you cant be serious!" Zelda continued to argue, and didn't notice Link enter the room not waiting for a response. "You can't expect us to just sit by and do nothing!"

Malon gave a devious smirk, "We give him a couple minutes, and then enter to save the day." Zelda didn't think Malon as the type to think of such a plan. Zelda gave her own smirk.

"I like that plan."

**(I know that's a bit OOC, but I needed Link alone)**

Link entered the room and what he saw came as no surprise. The last Garo Master, the black Garo, stood waiting at the same spot as the first, and next to him…

"Glad to see you made it _hero,_" Mediv, "I was beginning to think the women slowed you down; but we need not worry about an, interruption." The door Link walked through locked on both sides, causing Zelda and Malon to jump and try to force the door open, but to no avail.

"If you hurt them in any way I'll-"

"You'll what hero?!" snapped Mediv, "You are not the greatest force on the planet! I don't fear you, the Deity, Majorca, not even death himself!" Mediv closed his eyes and regained his composer. "The light in you is strong, but it shall be erased." Mediv turned to the Garo, "kill him" Mediv warped out of the room.

The Garo Master drew his blades, which began to glow with a dark energy, "With pleasure." The Garo jumped from his spot and rushed Link in a typical Garo style, but instead of warping or striking, he dropped a smoke bomb which blinded Link, causing him to rely on his instinct to dodge the sword strike. Luckily for Link he managed to jump back and escape the smoke unharmed.

"I didn't think Garo used that type of tactic."

The Garo sneered, though it was hard to tell, "We are ninja, we do what we need to ensure victory over our opponents. You on the other hand…I'd forfeit my honor to avenge all of my brethren that have died by your sword."

Link frowned, "I only fought them to defend myself, your friends attacked me!"

"ENOUGH!!! Whether you speak lies or the truth, my soul is already forfeit." For the first time ever the Garo removed his face mask. Link gasped, the Garo's face was that of a human with charred gray skin with matching eyes, accompanied by very little gray hair. "I have little time left on this planet; I want my final act to be your defeat!" Again he charged, with neither saber drawn, but instead threw six kunai three at a time. Link blocked the first three and dodged the second in a sidestep, but then found his sword locked between the Garo's blades.

Link used his shield as a ram and shoved in into the Garos face, causing his to stumble and release the hold on Links sword. Link tried to follow up with the thrust but the Garo warped behind him and struck Link across the back drawing blood. Recovering quickly, Link swung his sword across the Garos left arm and severed it completely.

"RAH!!!" The Garo fell to the ground in pain; the blood that seeped from the Garo was accompanied by a blackish smoke. Eventually he spoke, "I was…overcome…by hatred…I've lost my honor…my soul…and my life…" Link dared to walk closer and looked the Garo in the eyes.

"Green one…nay…hero…my final bow…my wisdom…the Deity...Majora…Mediv…the Dark Fairy…none of them…are what they seem…my time…grows short…I beg of you…please…set me ablaze…set me free…" Link closed his eyes.

"_Can I willingly kill someone who asks death; someone who has lost hope of living?"_

"Please…let me die…as a Garo." Link drew an arrow, set it on fire, and slowly placed it on the Garos chest. "The Blue Master…how did he die?" Link thought back to his words.

"He died against me."

"What wisdom…did he reveal?" When Link didn't respond the Garo chuckled, "You didn't…kill him…did you?" Link looked at the Garo with shock, "He was…never one…who enjoyed fighting." The fire on the Garo began to spread. "Hero… take my mask…tell my people...they can sleep."

Link nodded, "I will, I promise."

The Garo closed his eyes and shed a tear, "Thank you…hero…" With his request said, the Last Garo Master let the darkness take him.

**I freaking LOVE Garos, so killing off even one is hard for me to write. I'll be AFK for awhile because tomorrow is August 25.**

**Shade: Which means?**

**Me/Oni: FINAL FANTASY DISSIDIA!!!!!**

**I'll beat it in…I don't know, and then proceed to the nerd I am and play it again :D**

**R&R people, the next chapter has our gang pitted against the cause of this return, Mediv!!!**


	19. Mediv and Stone Tower Part II

**DISSIDIA KICKED ASS!!!!!**

**Shade: Who is your fav?**

**Dark Knight/Paladin CECIL!!! First FF character I every played**

**Oni: Who would I be best compared to in the game?**

**...hm…big sword like Cloud, great swordsmen like Cloud, and an attitude much like Cloud.**

**Oni: So I'm like cloud?**

**Yea, I think so.**

**Oni: hm…I guess that's alright.**

**AN: You may notice the battles are played a bit better from this point on; well guess what game I owe that to :D**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Mediv and Stone Tower Part II**

As the last bits of the Garo Master burned away, the doors holding back Malon and Zelda opened, allowing them to enter and see Link standing over the Garos remains.

Zelda immediately voiced her concern, "Are you alright Link?" Link turned to face them, his face with obvious worry, "Link?"

"They're not what they…what are they then..." Link closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright, no time to waste, let's get back to Oni before he tries to follow us in."

Oni was worried…_he_ wasn't talking. 'What are you planning?' _**…I plan nothing in this world.**_ 'This world and others?' _**Why do you care?**_ 'I am the Guardian of Space' _**self proclaimed since your wife-**_

"NEVER speak of it!!!" Oni stood rather abruptly as he realized he yelled out loud. "…I need to control myself, or past tragedies may be repeated. His darkness tainted other worlds before, I won't let him take this one." Oni looked up and saw the seal blocking him begin to fade. Oni grinned, "It's about time…oh and not a moment too soon." Link and co were just exiting the temple and saw Oni wave them over, "You ready to flip this thing?" he yelled over to them.

Link yelled back, "Yea, think you can do it without us jumping to you first?"

Oni smirked, "What else am I for other than making your life easier?" Oni pulled out his sword and gathered energy in it. "Here we GO!!!" Oni swung the energy right into the spider's center, causing a magic unbeknownst to all but one in the party to activate and knock all but that same being unconscious.

"_**The temples been turned"**_

"Obviously, and your minion is guarding the nightmare room?"

"_**He's always been there, since before the temple flipped."**_

"…go to Clock Town, wait at the appointed spot for the right time. You'll know what to do."

"_**As you wish."**_

"Soon the Deity falls, then Majora, then I shall rise above the earth and claim the heavens and hell itself."

Link awoke first, then Zelda, then Malon, Oni had always been awake.

Zelda looked with fright, "W-What happened here?"

Malon was also stunned, but her gazed drifted to Oni before long.

Link spoke his thoughts, "I don't know the magic behind how it's possible, but it works. Any thoughts you can share Oni?"

Oni looked at Link with a tired look, "The sooner Mediv falls, the sooner we can strike Majora and end this conflict." With that he rushed into the temple while the others quickly composed themselves, and followed.

The Temple, once flipped, was still the same as it had been when Link last been seven years ago.

"Still the same, follow me, I know where to go" Link led the way, but everyone else had their own thoughts.

"_May the goddesses get us all through safely."_

"_Oni…what are you not telling us?"_

"_Oni…"_

"…_stay strong Koizu."_

Koizu was battered, bruised, and bleeding. During the massacre he had lost one of his swords, dislocated his left arm, sprained his right leg, and to top it all off he was in one of the castles corners surrounded by three stalfos. Koizu was alone, he and Tatl had been separated, and he was just about done.

"It looks…like this…might be it."

"_Stay strong Koizu."_

"?!" Koizu heard Oni call out to him and felt reinvigorated. "That's right…can't die yet. Not until I return to my friends!!!"

The stalfos charged.

It didn't take long for Link to remember every part of the temple until they reached the room which held- "The key should still be in here."

Before any of them reached for the door Oni stopped them, "I sense something dark in there…sinister, it's not Mediv or Majora." That got everyone's attention "Everyone brace yourselves."

They opened the door and the room was the same as Link remembered, but Link slowly began to feel an evil presence, "I feel something dark."

Malon nodded, "This feels…bloodthirsty."

Zelda agreed, "Like a…nightmare."

"_**Welcome mortals!!!"**_ boomed a deep, but excited voice, _**"I've been cooped up too long, and I need a fight!!! You two guys look like you know what you're doing; fighting you two may make my million year prison go faster. But you two females, b-o-r-i-n-g BORING!!! This ought to fix it!"**_

Two black arms came out and wrapped around Malon and Zelda, and pulled them under the floor whence they came before either of them could yell.

"NO!" Link yelled as Oni assumed a battle stance.

"I don't recall locking anyone up for a million years, who are you?"

"_**HAHAHA!!! Blunt and to the point, I LOVE that in a fighter! I am Xor, and I-"**_

The center of the room began to gather darkness as an armored figure stepped out from the dark energy. He was covered in grey and dark grey armor, but most notable was the helmet which looked like a skeleton with piercing yellow, snake like eyes. His sword was as big as Oni's and was fragmented.

"-shall end your meager existence!"

Oni charged at Xor who flipped over him and charged at Link who was ready for the imminent attack and slashed downwards, causing Xor to crash into the ground. Link then tried stabbing him while down, but Xor pushed himself backwards and to his feet. Oni charged at him but when they clashed swords, Xor was able to push him back. But doing so opened an opportunity, which Link took, to come from behind and do a jump attack, once again knocking down Xor. Recovering quickly, Xor dodged Oni who charged right at him. Xor took the moment and struck Oni right across his chest, not once, nor twice, but three times, the third being an uppercut, sending Oni flying into the air with Xor on his tail.

"Oni!" Link came from the side, knocked Xor aside, and gave chase. Still recovering Xor received another hit from Link; Link attempted another strike, but Xor dodged with ease and made a stabbing strike at Link who ducked under and stabbed upwards towards Xor's helmet. Moving aside, Xor struck downward and left an enormous mark on the ground where Link was a moment ago. Link attempted the same move, but Xor reacted quicker and slashed Link, cutting into his side, and making him stagger back.

Oni rushed in to attempt a rescue, but Xor knocked his sword upwards and gave an even deeper cut under Oni's left arm. Flinching, Xor struck Oni across the chest twice in an 'X' fashion and finished by kicking Oni in the torso, sending him flying into the wall. Xor was about to capitalize the weakened Oni, but Link came and struck Xor on the back, jumped onto his back, and, with a small gap in the armor, jammed an arrow as deep as he could before Xor shook him off.

"You'll pay for that you worthless insect!" Xor charged at Link but Oni blocked Xor's advance; bur Xor seemed to anticipate this and decked around Oni and sent Link into the air with the same uppercut Oni received. Xor chased after Link with Oni on his tail. Xor couldn't strike Link with his sword and block Oni at the same time, so he kicked Link further back while blocking Oni with his sword. Oni pushed Xor down to ground level, but Xor quickly overpowered Oni and was about to repeat his previous attack on him when Link came in and stabbed him in the gut from behind. Before Link could pull out his sword, Xor spun and send Link back with the flat of his blade.

"Imbecile!!!" Xor was about to chase the unarmed Link, but Oni repeated Link's moved, and pulled out both swords before Xor could stop him. Xor turned to stick Oni, but he jumped over him and darted to Links side, and handed him his sword.

"HAHA!! I love this!!! The battle, the power, I crave it!!!" Xor charged at the two, not caring who of the two came at him.

"Follow my lead Link." Oni charged Xor and ducked under his incoming stab. Oni gave the same upper strike that had been used against him, sending Xor skywards. Link charged. Oni struck his sword into the ground and cupped his hands. "JUMP!!!"

Link jumped into Oni's hands and Oni pushed Link straight at Xor. Xor was unprepared for Links charge, and Link stabbed straight down from above and thrust his sword right into his chest.

"Gu-…AGH!!" Link jumped back, taking his sword with him. Xor landed with a thud, as did Link with an awkward landing before righting himself. Oni approached the downed warrior. "Haha…the most fun I've had in years…thanks for the fight." Xor burned into the abyss.

"…That," started Link, "was hard."

Oni said nothing except to pull out a pouch from one of his pockets. He then proceeded to drink half of it before throwing it to Link.

"It's a blue potion, drink it now; we need full strength to rescue the girls from Mediv."

**Now THAT was a fight!!!!**

**Shade: I'm in love with this action!!!**

**Oni: I got knocked around a lot…you have something against me Matt?**

**NO WAY!!! It's all part of my master plan…MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Shade:…idiot.**

**Guess which character I based Xor off of to win a SUPER COOKIE!!! R&R!!!**


	20. Mediv and Stone Tower Part III

**So here it is at last people, the battle with MEDIV!!!**

**Mediv: I'll slaughter them all!!!**

**Shade: …**

**Oni: Yea right, I'll kick your ass!!!**

**Shade: Just start the damn thing.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Mediv and Stone Tower Part III**

_Stone Tower, Twinmolds Area,_

"Let us out of here already!!!"

"Goddesses the sooner they get here the quicker these two will shut up." Mediv hadn't expected Malons constant yelling to be a hindering, but he was quickly disproved. "Will you SHUT UP!!! Otherwise I'll slaughter the both of you as well!!!" That got her to stay quiet for a good minute before Mediv continued.

"You should be glad I haven't killed you; normally I slay hostages as soon as I get them, but then, who would help me repopulate the barren wastelands _**he**_ will create?" both Zelda and Malon gave a look of disgust. "Good, because I have no qualms about killing," Mediv extended his hand and a sphere of dark energy formed in his palm. The energy then grew and turned into a scythe. "For me, it's as easy as breathing."

Mediv felt Oni's presence and turned to see him and Link warp into his arena. "So you've come, I had begun to grow bored."

Link was visibly angry, "Let them go Mediv!"

Mediv sneered, "You two disgust me; I can't stand either of you!! I'm going to crush every miserable insect on this planet and create a new order!!!" Mediv struck the ground with his scythe and the cages containing Malon and Zelda disappeared. Mediv began to shake with rage as he began to emit a reddish glow. _**"I'm going to destroy every single one of you, not even Majora will stop my might! I'll rule this planet, this galaxy, and even the entire UNIVERSE!!!"**_

"Get ready Link, his minds been taken by the darkness, much like when you fought Gannon." Link readied himself for the hardest fight yet. 'But it's not normal darkness is it, Deamini?'

**Master Sorcerer**

**Mediv**

Mediv let loose a howl of anger while Link and Oni charged him. Oni pushed ahead but Mediv dodged his charge; Link however attacked him in mid-dodge and cut him down his torso. While pulling back, Mediv swung his scythe, sending out multiple shots of dark energy, followed by a big ball of fire aimed for Oni. Link endured the shots aimed for him and Oni cut the fire in two. Link charged first this time, but Mediv shot into the air while he and Oni were about to clash when-

"_**Burn!!"**_ his left hand fired another huge ball of flame exploding on contact with Oni, sending him downward. While Mediv slowly descended he shot more small shots at Link, who plowed through and stabbed through Mediv; but Mediv vanished in a blur.

"_**Fool!!"**_ Mediv struck from behind, and swung at Links right arm. Link rolled right in time to same his arm from being completely cut off, but was unable to escape uninjured. Again he swung at Link, but Oni came swung upwards, sending Mediv skyward. Mediv was quick to recover and sent even more small blasts from his scythe. Right before the shots converged on Oni, he charged up at Mediv and swung; their weapons meet in a clash. Mediv, being above Oni, was forcing him ground ward. Thinking quickly, Oni caught Mediv's blade portion between the gap in his sword and reversed their positions. Oni released the blade, and kicked off of Mediv, causing him to crash into the ground with a smack.

"Link go!!!" Link charged into the cloud of sand from the impact, but collided into one of Mediv's giant flame sphere. Link was knocked back a bit, but was far from out of the fight. Link charged at the now visible Mediv, and they clashed with equal force, causing them both to stagger back. Mediv recovered quicker and shot three giant spheres of dark energy, each colliding into Link with a bang. Link fell to the ground, still alive, but fighting off unconsciousness.

"_**You're foolish for challenging me her-"**_ Oni rammed into Mediv with a force that sent him at least ten yards away.

"Hang on Link; I'll finish him as quickly as possible."

"_**You cant win single handedly Oni, your strength has long since been drained from you. Ever since the separation your magic as been withering into nothing, the only reason you have any magic at all is because you drained it from the hero those seven years ago."**_ Link was barely able to hear what Mediv was saying, but he caught the words 'seven years ago'.

"I know what I did…but I'll still prevail!!!" Oni charged at Mediv who tried to dodged, but Oni was too quick and landed a strike from both shoulders to his waist, and a stab to his side. Mediv jumped back and used magic to stop the loss of blood.

"_**I'm not through yet!!!"**_ Mediv screeched and sent as many blasts as possible towards Oni. Not moving, Oni let all the shots come at him, and most hit him. _**"Not bothering to fight? More fun for ME!!"**_ Mediv sent the biggest blast yet at him, _**"ROT IN HELL!!!"**_

Mediv let loose the blast, but about halfway towards Oni it erupted and Oni appeared in front of Mediv slashing him into the air. "Thanks for the energy!!!" Oni jumped towards the airborne Mediv.

"_**Impossible!!!"**_

"By the powers of the trinity!" Oni charged straight through Mediv, cutting off his left leg and arm.

"_**NNAAAHH!!!"**_

"Power, wisdom, and courage become one!!!" Oni swung his sword sending waves of red, blue, and blue energy which burned Mediv's skin.

"_**I REFUSE TO DIE!!!"**_

Oni charged downward to meet Mediv, "Be sent to oblivion!!!" Oni struck from down, upwards, and then left to fight, finishing the fight. Mediv's remains landed with multiple thuds, followed by Oni landing on his feet before collapsing to his knees. "It…is done." Oni pulled out a bottle and tossed it towards Link. It cracked open on Link's shield, releasing the fairy inside, which healed Link. "Now…I need a nap…" Oni fell to the ground as Link rose to his feet slowly.

The ground began to rumble as two of the pillars crumbled revealing Malon and Zelda in their cages. Without saying a word, Link ran over and tried to cut through the cages.

"Any ideas?" asked Link.

"Magic?" offered Malon, but Zelda shook her head.

"Even though he's gone, his magic spells could remain in place for hundreds of-" The cages fell apart into pieces. "…or not." Link didn't hesitate to pull Zelda into his embrace, which she wholeheartedly accepted.

"Oni!" Malon sprinted towards the fallen deity and felt for a pulse. "Thank the goddesses, he's still alive." Link and Zelda caught up to Malon and looked over Oni. Zelda found something unusual.

"I can't feel his presence…it's like his magic has been completely drained." Zelda was worried, but Link thought back to what Mediv had said.

"I think his magic was running out a long time ago; question is, what happens to him now?"

"I get up." Everyone jumped back as Oni spoke suddenly. Getting his bearings straight he stood up and everyone gasped. "I know, my magic's been drained, I'm mortal now, and the curse that linked to my powers are gone," Oni smirked, "But I bet you didn't expect this side effect." Much too every ones surprise, Oni had gained pupils, the left one silver, the right one gold.

Link stammered, "Well…not really, but-"

"Good, let's get going. We still have to defeat them." Oni walked towards the pedestal where the blue portal had opened.

Zelda caught the word Oni had said, "What do you mean 'them'?"

Oni froze and laughed, "My first mistake as a mortal, we need to hurry; Majoras powers have recovered, he'll be ready tomorrow night." The others gasped.

"One week…already?" Link asked.

Oni shook his head, "No, time was contorted by Majora's control; while the outside world lived a whole week, we've only been traveling for a couple of days."

Malon didn't get it, "How did he control time, isn't that your domain?"

"As I said, his powers have grown; he's been shifting time around me, slowing us down to speed up his recovery, kind of how Link played the Song of Time backwards, but different…enough of this talk though, lets head to town and rest tomorrow, for that's the night we end it." Oni walked into the portal, waiting for the others. 'That could have been bad, I can't tell them the sacrifice I must make. With my magic gone Deamini could break the seal at any time.'

As everyone stepped into the portal they were transported to a mystic area.

_Giants Domain,_

The giants were talking to them, but only Oni could understand the old tongue they were speaking.

"There you guys are, why didn't you call us earlier?" Link asked. The giants responded, but Oni said their answer.

"They couldn't; if they called us here it would have opened a doorway for Mediv to enter. Had he entered the giants would be dead, strong as they are Mediv's magic would have contained them."

Malon asked the next question, "How was he stopped before? He was able to free Ganondorf and Vaati, so why couldn't he enter here as easily?" Again the giants answered.

"This is a sacred area, Ganondorf and Vaati were sealed in evils domain, where he could come and go as he pleased."

Zelda had the next question, "So you can help us stop Majora, right?" the giants answered with what sounded like a question.

Oni answered said question, "I am aware of what has to be done, you can seal it off correct?" the giants responded, "Thank you, they have two who can help." The giants again asked a question. "Yes them, if you can spare them they are sure to win." The giants sang the Oath to Order. "Thank you…goodbye." Oni sounded sad.

Medivs cold body lay broken in shambles, his body melted into nothing, it was impossible to revive him after such an attack…yet…

"Impressive Deity, I'm glad that phantom had some use after all, HAHAHAHA!!!!"

He lived.

**Oni: MOTHER F-**

**WOAH STOP!!!**

**Shade: DON'T DO IT!!!**

**Link: YOU'RE CRAZY MAN!!!**

…

**Okay, the questions you're asking, "What did the giants ask, etc." will be answered eventually. But for now,**

**Seriously people, where are the reviews hiding? I need SOME feedback! Ah screw it I'll keep writing anyway. R&R…please…:(**


	21. Shadows of a God

**This part MIGHT get confusing, but just bare with it, or you'll make Oni cry.**

**Oni: I don't cry.**

**Shade: Your fans want you to cry.**

**Oni: WWWAAAHHHH!!!!**

**Shade: Wow that was easy.**

**Quit bickering like an old married couple, onto the chapter.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 21: Shadows of a God**

Everyone landed at the entrance to Stone Tower; the fighting had ceased, the body's burned, but through the night sky there was not one sign of the dual-swordsman or a yellow fairy.

"Where are they?" Link was about to start searching when,

"There you guys are, I was wondering when you'd finish." Tatl flew up to them, and from looking she was glowing a bit more than usual. "Koizu is being healed by the Great Fairy; he won't be able to join us for quite some time…Oni? What happened to your eyes?"

Link sighed, "Well, we best see him off before we head back to town." The others agreed and headed towards the fountain.

Koizu was lying in the center of the fountain with the Great Fairy floating above him healing his multiple, easily visible wounds. Turning his head slightly, Koizu could see the group approaching.

"Hey; was wondering when you'd show up. Beat that wizard?"

Link nodded, "He won't be bringing back anymore sealed evils."

Koizu grinned, "Good, but I'm sure you guys have some bigger business to stop. So get going, and good luck!"

_Termina Field outside Ikana,_

"And that's what happened in the temple, hence my eyes being the way they are." Oni had just finished explaining to Tatl what had happened in the temple and of Medivs defeat.

"Okay, but how do we get to Majora, and for that matter, I haven't seen the moon the entire time." Tatl raised a good point that none of the others had thought about.

"It's not there because Majora has something bigger planned then the moon crashing. He's going to cause a supernova." That caused a look of shock and confusion coming from everyone.

Zelda questioned, "How is that possible? He needs a star to explode to get that type of reaction."

Oni looked into the sky, "Majora simply lacked the energy to cause the explosion, you can't see it now, but he had the star set the entire time." Everyone put two and two together, but no one dared say it, Malon eventually broke the silence.

"The sun"

Oni closed his eyes, "We have till tomorrow morning; by then it's too late. For now we get some rest, tomorrow night…we end it."

_???_

He waited patiently.

He had waited since his birth.

But soon…

"_**Tomorrow night…Oni…"**_

_Clock Town,_

As soon as they arrived at Clock Town, the group immediately went to the inn to sleep; all except Oni. He stood on the roof of the inn looking to the top of the clock tower.

'If everything works, then the tower will open at midnight…I should treasure the time I have left, but…it will make parting that much harder.'

"Why are you out here Oni?" Tatl flew up to Oni and landed on his shoulder, "Even you need sleep, now that you're mortal right?"

Oni blinked, "Yea, normally I would, but I've learned to last without sleep for quite a long time. Besides, there's plenty of time for sleep later."

Tatl knew something was up with Oni; now that his eyes were visible, you could clearly see the expression written in them. "What's wrong Oni, I know something's not right, so don't try to lie to me."

Oni sat down, "Tatl, promise me you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. If you tell the others they'll fear for my safety."

Tatl hesitated, enough to make them worry, about Oni? But what other choice did she have? "Alright, I'll tell no one."

Oni sighed as he retold his story.

It was long ago, back when I had just started to watch over the human's growth. I stumbled upon a sealed area flooded with water with an endless landscape.

"Where the hell am I?" I know now that it was the mirror dimension where everyone's dark self remain locked away, but I was still foolish and young. "I can sense your presence, stop hiding and show yourself!"

A dark figure emerged from the water, my dark self, _**"I never expected YOU of all people to waltz into this realm"**_ my shadow taunted me.

"Where is this, and who are you?" my shadow then informed me of where I was and that he was my dark self.

"_**Your nickname on earth is Oni correct? Then as your opposite I shall be Ino."**_

We crossed blades and I won, but one can never vanquish their own darkness; I was a fool then. I tried to purge him with holy magic.

"You shall never harm anyone!" I thrust my sword into his chest and was immediately sent back by an explosion from Ino. When I opened my eyes what stood before me had me stunned, there were three of them. Two looked like Ino, with the dark clothing, but while one had blood red eyes, the other had bright ruby eyes. But what scared me was the last he looked exactly like me, but his eyes…he none, just empty sockets. His mouth didn't move, but I heard his words.

_**Freedom…is mine.**_

Before I could say anything he disappeared in a blur. "What the hell just-"

"_**IDIOT!!! Have you any idea what you've done?!"**_ the blood red eyed one yelled at me, _**"You've separated the powers that bond me together! You've created pure evil; darkness is nothing next to evil!"**_

The other one spoke, _**"Shut up already, I'll make sure he knows,"**_ He turned to me, _**"Sup, I'm Rekka."**_

I broke my shadow into three pieces, much like the Triforce. The one with blood eyes kept the name Ino, who held courage, thus he continued to challenge me whenever possible. The ruby eyes one took the name Rekka, who possessed wisdom, thus he knew that fighting me repeatedly was pointless; thus he works in the shadows as an informant of sorts, helping me whenever possible. The last one…the one with no eyes, who obtained power, and with that came a hunger for more. In order to become the most powerful being in the universe he needed me gone. He won't stop until erased; his name is-

"-Deamini the Devil. His agenda is known only by him, but I can hear him…his plotting…I think…he's the reason Mediv brought back Majora. If we have to fight him, get the Link to play the Song of Time, I can give us an extra day, but that's all…Don't tell the others……I'm sorry to confide in you…please…leave me be till morning…"

No more words were spoken that night as Tatl flew away.

'_My sisters…thank you for giving me my sight back for the little time left on this planet. Deamini may have influenced every negative thing in my life, and taken my eyes, but my life has been…fun.'_

**Foreshadow much?**

**Shade: R&R if you want Oni to live.**

**?!**

**Shade: What, not subtle enough?**


	22. End of the World?

**I just finished 2 finals an 8 page report on healthcare, and my semester is coming to an end...IM FUCKIN EXHAUSTED!!!!!**

**Oni: So that's why you've been so slow.**

**True, but I will update. As that creepy Happy Mask Guy would say "have faith." And today, I'll cur RIGHT to the ACTION!!! Plus, I added a cameo appearance in this chapter, I needed another person so I decided to "borrow" a character, but he's just based on him, not the character himself; not too mention he's based on one of my favorite characters EVER!!!**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 22: End of the World?**

Dawn came too quickly for the group, but they didn't seem to concentrate too much on the fact. As everyone spent as much time relaxing as they could, except Oni who remained on the rooftop all day.

That worried Malon to no end, as one could only hazard a guess to what the now mortal deity was thinking. And she was one who voiced her thoughts, "I'm worried about Oni you guys." The others turned to regard Malons statement, and waited for her to continue, "I just…wish I knew why he's avoiding us right now."

Zelda consoled her friend, "Don't worry too much, Oni always has a plan from what I've seen, we-"

The entire town was suddenly struck with an earthquake, and the sky took on a red tint.

"What's happening?!" Link yelled.

On the roof, Oni stood, "He's here…I'll finish this fight once and for all." Oni, mortal or not, jumped off the roof and began scaling the clock tower, which was still in its normal position.

Link was sharp enough to catch Oni leaving without them, "Guys, its Majora! He's doing it now!!" Wasting no time they quickly ran to the clock tower, and then realized it was locked shut. "Damn! Now what?!" the tower began to shift as the top slowly rose and assumed its downright position.

Tatl voiced the question, "How the?"

"Guys! Go!!" Everyone turned to the voice.

"Kafei!" Tatl yelled.

"I heard you and Oni last night, GO NOW!!!" wasting no time, they quickly began to ascend the stairs.

Oni reached the top the second the transformation of the clock tower finished.

"_**Glad to see you made it, mortal"**_ The voice put emphasis on mortal, _**"Are you ready for the end of everything? This planet, time, and space, all of existence shall plunge into eternal emptiness. Leaving nothing in its wake, leaving me to start anew."**_

Oni snarled, "DEAMINI, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!"

A dark purple fairy appeared before Oni, _**"No, Oni, this will end the pathetic mission your sisters placed upon you. To free humanity from its earthly bonds, and allow more worthy creatures in its place. And I-"**_ The fairy burst apart and revealed a copy of Oni without eyes, "Shall reign as the god of all creation."

Oni prepared to charge, "I'll finish you here and NOW!"

"How? You can't destroy your opposite, have you learned nothing from your long life?"

Oni grinned, "I've learned a positive and negative of equal amounts negate each other."

Deamini paused before continuing, "You plan to merge with me to create nothing? How…ironic, you're the same as me."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Oni charged but his blade was stopped when he was an inch from Deamini.

"Pitiful, I was hoping you would give me a challenge…here they are."

Link, Zelda, Malon, and Tatl all entered the scene stunned at the copy of Oni they saw.

Link talked first, "Oni what-"

"All of you!" Oni yelled first as the sun began to turn a shade of red, "Play the Song of Time NOW!!! Or it's all over!!!"

"Yes Hero, abandon the losing battle with your friend here, I'll only repeat the ending again, your powers are too weak to give you any more than a day."

"Where's Majora?" Zelda yelled amongst the growing earthquake.

Deamini spoke again, "Majora is me now, as of this morning his powers have assimilated into my own, and soon all shall end."

"PLAY THE SONG!!!" The sun turned dark red as everyone snapped out of their trance and played the song as quickly as they could, disappearing into thin air.

Ikana,

Koizu stepped outside the fountain and grinned.

"Heh, not the way I wanted to go out, but why not."

"WHY NOW?!" Koizu turned quickly to see a giant man who looked more like a beast with six arms approached, along side him was what looked to be a green wolf.

"Hey, looks like your just in time."

"Not now!!! I just finally found the blade of legend!! Look here! The Master Sword!!!"

Koizu looked at the sword his friend showed him the sword. Koizu then proceeded to laugh in his friends face. "That's a replica dude."

"How would you know that?!"

"There's a price tag on this side."

"…NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Ah well, maybe the next life has you sword of le-"

Just then the two of them, and the wolf disappeared into thin air.

Snowhead Peak,

Vincent stood atop the temple awaiting the end.

"Guess I go out alone in the end…I sense magic, wh-" Vincent too disappeared.

"…So you decided to stay?"

Oni pulled back and grinned, "I can't time travel, I can allow others, but the guardian of time is a linear path. And beside, why use the last of my powers doing that…when I can make sure my friends beat Majora. Seeing as both our existences will be sealed inside this nonexistent day!" The town and everything around the two turned black and white.

For once, Deamini was stunned, "What did you do?"

Oni grinned, "I sent them back 24 hours, and as of 24 hours ago, we were erased from existence. No Fierce Deity, no Deamini, just my friends stopping what's left of Majora. I'm sure the demons in the temples were created by you, so Majora most likely will replace them. I sent back others to help, Majora will fall, and you no longer exist. The world doesn't need me any more, but you've lost."

Deamini was enraged, "How?! How did someone like YOU BEAT ME?!"

Oni spoke, "I thought, 'what would I do to stop Oni?' after that, it was easy."

Deamini glowed dark purple, "I'll slaughter you."

Oni readied himself, "Go ahead and try."

Link and co landed inside the clock tower, with their heads spinning.

"Ow…" Link spoke while trying to get to his feet, "I feel like I got hit by a runaway goron." Link found himself out of energy and made due with sitting, the girls and Tatl were all unconscious. "Great…just great…Oni?" Link noticed there was no sign of Oni "Where's Oni go?" before he could attempt to move again, Link saw the doors to the tower open. Once open, Link encountered what looked like a six armed moblin, but this one spoke.

"Koivu, I found the man and his companions; you lied, he doesn't have the sword of legend, just a simple sword!" The man-beast moved out of the way and both a green wolf and Koivu entered.

"Hey Link, you've looked better."

"Koivu," Link was stunned, "How do remember me?"

Koivu laughed, "I was hoping you could tell me Link; one moment me and my bud here waiting for the end, then we see a bright white light and WHAM, we wake up in Termina field, hearing a voice telling us to come here."

"As did I," The three men turned to the door to see,

"Vincent, you're here too?" Link asked, Vincent merely nodded his response.

"So guys," voiced Koivu, "what now?"

There was a loud 'clank' and everyone turned to see,

"Is that…Oni's sword?" asked Link.

"DIBS, I SAW IT FIRST!" The beast-man ran for the sword, but the second he touched it he was sent flying backwards as a stream of energy was released, relieving Link of his exhaustion, as well as waking up the girls and fairy.

"Ow…" Tatl spoke first, "What happened?"

As everyone began to collect themselves, a ghostly image of Oni appeared, almost transparent to the untrained eye.

"Oni," asked Malon, "What happened?"

Oni bowed and stared straight forward, as if no one else was in the room.

"My friends," Oni spoke, "If you are getting this message than the worst has happened; Deamini was too powerful to handle…"

"…And I have died."

…

**Shade:…**

**Link:…**

**Audience:…**

**You:…**


	23. What Has Happened?

**No reviews, I expected as much after what I did.**

**Shade: Yea, you killed Oni; people are going to hate you, maybe hunt you down and have you hanged.**

**But as usual, I have I plan.**

**??: HAHA soon my characters name shall be revealed!**

**Quiet you, yea if you can guess his name in a review at the end of the chapter, you win one of two prizes, but that can wait. Start the chapter!!!**

**P.S. this is a short break chapter to explain "what the hell just happened?". The next chapter will be back to live action.**

**NOW REVISED!!!**

**Chapter 23: What Has Happened?**

The room was eerily quiet, no one would dare speak to the image of Oni. "I haven't been 100 percent truthful with you…with any of you, so my final will and testament is to repent for the lies I told some of you."

"For starters Majora was the puppet the entire time, the one who looked like me, Deamini, he's…was the mastermind behind all of this. In his mad quest to kill me, he taught Mediv how to resurrect Majora and free Ganondorf and Vaati…Ah yes, Mediv, another lie. Mediv's ancestors are the ones who created Majora and linked the curse that blinded me. Yea, I'm blind, there's a shock."

No one spoke, still too much in shock that Oni was gone, "Deamini worked from behind the scenes, using Mediv, who may be stronger than Majora if given enough time, but that's not going to happen after what I did…Deamini absorbed Majora like a likelike, but what I don't understand, is why Mediv asked about the Triforce…no matter, he's gone now.

"The spell I used erased me and Deamini, as well as my other shadows in a pocket in time; it's like we disappeared from existence. Regardless, I am no more, Deamini cannot create a Supernova, but due to my meddling too much with time Majora still lives, and only one day remains before that monster falls from the sky, which is why asked the Giants, who minds are immune to the wrapping of time, to allow these two to aid us in our endeavor."

"Could have at least noticed us standing here."

"Rrr"

"You have one day to re-release the four temples from Majora's grasp, good luck my friends, may you find the strength to carry on and fulfill the job I failed. Never lose faith, even in the darkest of night, there is always a speck of light!"

The image of Oni faded, and his sword fell to the ground; which caused the beast man to sprint forward and retrieve the sword.

"Such an amazing masterpiece, it shouldn't even be used in battle. We should hang this in our hall of legendary blades, right boy?"

"Rrrahr," the wolf growled in response.

"That sword," Link stared at the beast man like he had killed Oni himself, "you can't have it" his voice resonated with hatred and sorrow.

"But I called it! And he can no longer wield it so-"

"SHUT UP!!!" surprisingly, it was Malon who yelled, "You have no idea the hardships he went through…that we went through…that sword shouldn't be held by someone who cant respect those we love!!!"

Again the room was quiet, until Vincent of all people broke the silence.

"Give them the sword, and I'll tell you where I got my invisible blade."

"DEAL!!!" He threw the sword haphazardly to Link, who had to avoid being skewered. "?!?!?!?!"

"Outside, this isn't knowledge for everyone." Vincent walked outside.

"Right, right, come my faithful companion!"

"Rrraarr"

The beastman and his wolf left as well.

"Well," started Koizu, "I'll give you time to mourn properly." Koizu also left, leaving the heroes to their thoughts.

**I know it's short, but this is filler, you gotta expect this stuff sometimes.**

**As I stated before, guess the beastmans name and you could win, of your choosing:**

**A: a spoiler about ANYTHING**

**Or B: A character based off you to appear in my Fire Emblem fic, which will be continued after this story is finished. Now then, and Dynamo from the Megaman X series would say,**

**Jane!!**


	24. Back to the Temples Part I

**Okay, you people annoy me; why? THERE'S NO NEW REVIEWS!!! SO NO REWARDS FOR ANYONE!!! I mean REALLY people, nothing? Is it because Oni died? It's that isn't it? COME ON PEOPLE, USE YOUR HEAD?! Would you like me to spell it out for you?...**

…

…

**H-E-I-S-N-O-T-**

**Shade: Relax man, your overreacting.**

**??: Right as usual Shade!...can I have your sword?**

**Shade: HELL NO!!!**

**??: READ THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Chapter 24: Back to the Temples!!! Part I**

It took them some doing, but after a while Link and co. exited the clock tower; and sure to Oni's words, the moon was above them, with only a day left.

"So," Koizu was ready to take charge, "There's no way we can take all the temples unless we split up. Any complaints?"

Link stood forward, "I need to know who your multi-armed friend is."

Said man turned quickly, "Sorry greed clad one, but I don't just reveal my name to anyone; call me Jack for now."

Link sighed, "Okay then…Jack… you and the girls will take Woodfall; Vincent, can you take Snowhead?"

"Wouldn't be the first time…nor the last," Vincent strode off towards Snowhead before anyone could stop him.

"I'm guessing I take Great Bay, right?" Koizu guessed.

"Right, I'll take Stone Tower; and Tatl, you choose who you want to go with."

The fairy wasn't expecting that, and began to stumble on her words. "Um, I…well…Koizu needs help since he hasn't been to the temple before."

"Right…in any case, we all meet back here before midnight tonight; I don't want to cut it any closer than that."

"Okay everybody, lets get this show on the road!!" Koizu yelled as he ran westward.

"Wait for me dang it!!!" Tatl yelled after him.

"Worse than us, eh boy?" Jack asked his wolf, who growled a response. "Right then! If we help, can I hold your sword, just for a little bit, pleeeeeeaaaaaasssse?" Jack began begging Link, who had a look of annoyance.

"Okay fine, but the girls better be unharmed, or you won't get so much as a simple touch." Link tried to sound serious, but it ultimately came out sounding weak; however…

"RIGHT-OO, LETS GET GOING!!!" Jack ran off with his wolf right behind him. Leaving the original three adventurers alone before separating.

"Link-" Zelda began.

"Relax Zel, I'll be fine; whatever's waiting there will have to be stopped."

"…Link…"

"Well, I'm off. See you soon." Link spoke with fear and compassion in his voice. 'They better be alright, I didn't want to send them out, but what other choice did I have without…Oni…'

_???_

"Why…why can't I remember? It's as if I've been asleep for a century." Said a dark confused voice.

"I promise you master, the Song of Time erased part of existence, rocking the very foundation of time and space; and when the bearers arrive, you shall use this staff and extract the Triforce, ultimately becoming a god even the Deity or his sisters could even begin to measure up too." Said an equally dark and sinister voice.

"Hahahaha, right…soon the Deity's power will be mine, and I shall rule the universe with you at my side, Mediv."

"Exactly, Master Majora," 'Laugh all you want, those three are still more than you.'

_Woodfall Temple,_

"Goddesses Jack, where did you learn to jump like that?" Zelda asked.

"Yea," Malon continued, "if it weren't for you, we would still be figuring out to cross the poison swamp."

Jack laughed a hardy laugh, "I've fallen- I mean jumped off many high places during my search for the legendary blades. There have been many swords close to being the sword I seek, but so far, all I seem to come with are duds, fakes, replicas; i.e. garbage swords that break when you swing them." Even Jack's wolf seemed to whine in response. "But enough about me, we need to get through this temple, and quickly! The sooner we do, the sooner I see the green ones sword, I think it might be the one! Unlike last time when-" Jack began to mumble to himself.

Malon whispered to Zelda, "He's not so bad, a couple loose screws mind you, but not that bad a guy."

Zelda nodded in agreement, "Yea…lets get through here as quickly as possible, I just want to end all the suffering we've been through."

Neither spoke for a moment until Jack, "Hey ladies, move! We're being ambushed by giant skeletons!"

That got the heroines out of their stupor and ran quickly to catch up to Jack, who was fighting on a giant still wooden flower above the poison water with a sword in each of his now six hands. **(If this doesn't get you people to recognize who it is I give up)** Malon jumped onto the platform to provide cover for Jack as his wolf partner was on a ledge preventing a group of stalfos from invading the platform; but there was still about seven of them already on the crowded platform, which seemed to moan under the stress of the weight. Zelda remained back, snipping the stalfos from afar.

"Alright red haired female, lets see what these dead fools are made of." Malon readied her arm blades, and the stalfos charged. Jack made quick work of two of them but another two snuck around him and slashed his back. Zelda was able to pick one of the stalfos behind Jack, and Jack was able to turn and slash the other in half. Malon, on the other hand, was fighting off three by herself; every time she would advance on one, the other two would attack her.

'I can't let them beat me, not now.'

'_Remember one important lesson…'_

'Oni?'

'_If you're outnumbered, let them come to you, then counter; it's a surefire strategy'_

'…right!' Malon stood still and waited. The stalfos, eager to engage, rushed at Malon with swords drawn. Waiting till the last second, Malon ducked under the swords and thrust her blades right through two of them, which caused the third one to jump back and wait for Malon to fight it alone. Malon was about to charge when Jacks wolf rammed into the stalfos, sending it into the murky waters below.

Everyone stood still as they expected more to come, but it appeared that the onslaught had stopped. "Hmm, I've fought worse, that battle wasn't so hard at all; although my back did get scratched a tad bit. Why did you wander off boy?" Jacks wolf turned around and shook something off its tail, which landed with a clank. "What's this, a key with an eye on it? This might be useful!" Jack stashed the key in his cloak before turning to Zelda and Malon. "Now then, where too next?"

…no one said a word…

"Well then…I vote this wa-WAH!" not looking where he was going, Jack walked straight off the wooden flower into the poison water. Jack quickly swam to the ledge near the door. "I meant to do that!!!"

The door led them to the room before the boss room, which was cleared quickly due to Jacks 'expert' jumping. They entered.

"Hmm, looks like they held some sort of ritual in this room" Zelda observed.

"Why would you say that Zel?" asked Malon.

Zelda continued to look around the room, "This area feels like…WATCH OUT!!!"

With a thud landed the guardian of the temple, Odolwa.

"Now HE looks like a good fighter! Come then, see how long you can hold your own against me!"

Without a moment to blink, Odolwa jumped behind the trio and swiped his sword, trying to cleave the three of them, but the first one in the trio was Jack who blocked the sword with the best of his abilities. "Fly my partner fly!" Jacks wolf jumped Odolwa's back and tackled him to the ground, Jack and Malon began to charge as Zelda took aim, but Odolwa surrounded himself with fire and forced the wolf off, throwing him into a bomb flower which immediately went off. "No! Felix!!" Jack charged at Odolwa as Zelda took aim.

Jack leapt through the flames and swung all six of his swords at the guardian, "FEEL MY WRATH!!!" Odolwa seemed to have anticipated such a move and dodged the initial attack, but Jack was angry and charged the guardian again. Zelda waited for an opportune moment to strike, and let the arrow loose, catching Odolwa on his right leg causing him to stumble. "Die monster!!!" Jack unloaded six different strikes from each of his swords. Eventually Odolwa jumped to the middle of the room and began a strange dance.

Malon spotted what Odolwa was doing, "Above us, he's summoning beetles!" As Malon said that, the six beetles began to creep upon the trio, as well as Odolwa doing another dance that summoned an unfathomable amount of moths that swarmed around the group. Odolwa charged. "Here he comes!" yelled Malon; but Zelda let another arrow loose that caught Odolwa's sword arm.

"NOW!" Jack charged through the bugs and moths and stuck all three swords through Odolwa's chest. "You're finished." Jack pulled the swords out, but then Odolwa's body fell forward onto him, sending them both to the floor. Even worse was that Odolwa's body burned a mystic flame.

"AAHHH!!!" Jacks agonizing screams could be heard and the fire vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Both girls ran to Jack, but the damage was done. Lying on his stomach, Jack had multiple burn wounds, and parts of his body were still on fire; worst of all, one of his swords appeared to have impaled him in his lower chest. "Never thought…I'd go this way…hehe." Using the last of his strength, Jack rolled over so he lied on his back.

"Jack, just hold on, I can heal you" Zelda plead urgently, but Jack gave a gentle chuckle.

"No…no you can't…Felix may not make it either…but I'll be fine…" Jack gave a heartfelt laugh as best he could, "Maybe…I'll find the sword in the afterlife…" With his last words Jack had left the world.

"Jack…" Malon couldn't understand it. Why did such great people need to die at the hands of these villains.

With a flash of blue light, the portal to exit lit the center of the room, right next to the girls; in the light there were two masks. Malon and Zelda walked to the portal; one mask was Odolwa, the other looked like a broken mask, with only the bottom right portion of a persons face.

"What could this be?" asked Malon.

Zelda shook her head, "I don't know, but we need to move, it's almost sundown."

The duo left the dungeon, unaware of one shadow in the corner of the room.

"Even the females have skill; seeing the Triforce of power and wisdom working together is astounding. This one here is not of this universe, how he got here is quite a feat…the other dimensions will bow before me as well, and the entire universe will soon be chanting the name of Emperor Mediv."

**Jacks inspiration is from the great Final Fantasy character Gilgamesh :D**

**Gilgamesh: Indeed! It is great to know I inspire people to become expert treasure hunters like myself!**

**Shade: Wait…aren't you classified as a D-class hunter in FFIX?**

**Gilgy: Um, yes well I, HEY what's with the 'Gilgy' nickname?!**

**STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL**

**Beat FFIX today…best FF game…EVER!!!**

**FFIX FFVII**


	25. Back to the Temples Part II

**Chapter 25, wow I'm almost done if I'm counting right.**

**Shade: Pity…**

**Not really, I want to finish at least one story before I go off and forget about this awesome site.**

**Link: Just start already.**

**Chapter 25: Back to the Temples!!! Part II**

_Great Bay,_

Koizu and Tatl, not the most likely duo, but for some reason it appeared that they worked well together. At the moment they were trying to figure out how to get to Great Bay Temple, as the turtle Link took seven years ago was nowhere in sight.

"So Tatl, have a plan B?" asked Koizu, "I know swimming is out of the question, but could there be a boat we can take?"

Tatl thought back to the pirates trying to enter seven years back, "Not good, the wind would pick us right up."

Koizu thought for a moment, "What if there was enough weight to hold us down?"

Tatl considered the thought, "It could work, but too much and we sink, not enough and we fly…not a very solid chance."

"Yeah…but we need to try something…if only I could…I got it! Let's see if the zoras have what I need." Koizu ran off with Tatl right behind him.

"What are you planning?"

"Let's just see if my hunch is right."

_Snowhead Temple,_

'Really, a goat?' Vincent, knowing the Temple inside and out, made it to Gohts room in record timing. 'Might as well get this over with' Vincent pulled out a red orb and threw it at Gohts frozen body; upon impact the orb burst into flames.

"Right then, let's see what you've got." Ghot roared in anger and charged forward past Vincent, destroying the meager wall behind him. "Someone's angry; guess I'll have to stop him." Vincent quickly found out that there was no chance at keeping up with Ghot, 'He's quick…didn't I just start here...it must be a circular room, that helps.' Vincent started in the opposite direction of Ghot, but every time he came within sight of the mechanical goat, it would turn around with as much speed as its running.

'I'm getting nowhere fast, he runs before I can get close enough to-' Vincent's thoughts were interrupted when he had to dodge a bolt of lightning that came from seemingly nowhere. 'It must be him…this might be my chance.' Vincent took of in the opposite direction of the lightning and saw Ghot firing madly. 'Wide open' Vincent leapt into the air and stuck his sword right into Ghots back. Unprepared for an attack, Ghot thrashed about madly as Vincent tried in vain to hold on. Sadly, due to the thrashing, Vincent was tossed off and Ghot continued his rampage. 'So that kind of worked, but now I need to rethink my strategy.'

_Great Bay, Ocean,_

Koizu and Tatl were on a simple boat, oaring to the temple.

"Remind me what your plan is again," Tatl said unsure.

Koizu grinned, "Relax, I've got a plan."

"I pray it's better than the one back at Ikana."

Koizu's grin got even bigger, "Don't worry; it's not nearly as suicidal…mostly."

"I'm still here, and I can hear every word you're saying."

Koizu laughed, "Good, you can be there when I beat the guardian."

They were slowly approaching the vortex that guarded the temple, and Koizu changed into a heavy looking pair of boots.

"Fly over the vortex and meet me inside, quickly!" yelled Koizu as he grabbed an oar and was pulled closer to the massive wind. "GO NOW!!!" Koizu abandoned ship, with the oar still in hands. Tatl, having no other option, did as Koizu said and flew inside the temple, where she waited…

Vincent wasn't having good luck, he managed to trick Ghot once more and reclaim his sword, but afterward Ghot wizened up and kept an eye out for Vincent's back attacks.

'Perfect, I can't even sneak up on him anymore, If only I could hold him down with…IDIOT, of course!' Vincent reached into his cloak, and pulled out a very thick, but hard to see metal wire. He quickly tied one end into a makeshift lasso and came from Ghots back again. Ghot, in the process of turning around upon seeing Vincent, was lassoed around one of his horns. Vincent hung on while being dragged along the ground like a rag doll, and slowly began pulling himself towards Ghot. Eventually making it close enough to hit Ghot's leg, Vincent brought out his bladeless sword.

"Try running from me now!" Vincent cut Ghots leg clean off causing the mechanical to tumble instantly, "You're finished now." Vincent put the guardian out of his misery, but jumped back as the headless guardian began to thrash about madly, eventually hitting a wall where it promptly began exploding.

"If nothing else…that was flashy." A light blue glow opened near Vincent, who quickly entered and found two masks. 'This one's Ghot, but this one…looks like a humans face.' Sure enough, it looked like the upper left portion of a human. 'Well…plenty of time burn, guess I'll take a nap or something.'

Tatl was never a patient…fairy, but right now she felt like exploding, not knowing where Koizu was.

Suddenly, Koizu emerged from the water, with the oar still in his hands. "Koizu!" Tatl flew to a nearby ledge and waited for him to climb up. Upon doing so he threw up a good amount of sea water. "Koizu, what happened?!"

Koizu took a minute to regain his breathe, "Those boots…didn't want to come off." Koizu promptly fainted.

"Koizu!" Tatl, thinking quickly, remembered Oni.

"_Fairies are very powerful creatures; they just need to realize that, and they can overcome any trouble that comes their way."_

"…Oni was right, I can do this, I can heal him; I just need to concentrate…and believe."

Tatl began to glow a reddish color.

Ghots remains were smoldering, giving off a small amount of smoke; but a small shadow began to laugh.

"Two for two heroes, two for two."

**I know, kinda short, but this is a four parter, and I'm CRANKIN THEM OUT THIS WEEK!!!**

**Shade: A chapter a day this week?**

**Yea, new semester starts the 20****th****, 8 days = 6 chapters, I work on weekends.**

**Oni: Cool…am I still dead?**

…**no comment.**

**Shade: R&R, for the love of…chocolate?**

**Gilgamesh: I'll have some!!!**


	26. Back to the Temples Part III

**Okay so I lied, there's only three parts to this chapter…I guess.**

**Shade: You're a liar!!!**

**Oni: You're a horrible person!!!**

**Gilgamesh: Why am I still here?!**

**Just start the chapter already!!!**

**Chapter 26: Back to the Temples!!! Part III**

_Great Bay Temple,_

Koizu began to stir; last he remembered was finally getting into the temple. "Ow…man my head hurts."

"Thank the goddesses you're alright; don't ever worry me like that again!" Koizu was instantly aware of the lovable fairy beside him. He also became aware that she was glowing red.

"Tatl…did you save me again?" Koizu asked with seriousness and emotion.

Tatl would blush if possible, "Uh…yea…but don't go shouting it to the world," Tatl flew towards the door to the temple, "I don't want everyone thinking I do this of care, which I don't." Koizu could tell she was trying a little too hard to persuade him. He stood up and walked towards the temple door.

"Regardless of why you did it, thanks." Koizu opened the door and they went through.

'You're welcome…Koizu…'

_Stone Tower Temple,_

It didn't take Link long to reach the temple, but now he had to face the dilemma of entering the temple, without and masks of allies to hold switches down. 'This…may cause a problem.'

"Hello again, hero"

Links turned and came face to face with,

"Mediv, how are you still alive?!"

Mediv scoffed, "Your precious Deity turned back time; I never died to begin with." Link readied himself for a fight but Mediv raised his hand, "Stay your hand, I'm not chaotic lunatic you fought before turning back the clock."

Link didn't believe it, he had no reason to, "Why should I believe you, and how do you remember Oni turning back time?"

Mediv closed his eyes and snickered, "I died and I came back to life, memory in tact, don't you know how time travel works?" Link said nothing, "Apparently not…regardless, I'm not here to lecture you on knowledge beyond your meager comprehension. I'm here for this." With the wave of his hand, the platforms to enter the temple moved into place, allowing access to the temple.

Link didn't get it, "Why are you helping me?"

Mediv looked pissed, "Deamini no longer has a hold over my mind, and neither does Majora for that matter; I'm my own man now. My conflict was with the Deity, who is now beyond even my reach thanks to Deamini. I may not have my revenge against the god, nor against Deamini for taking MY revenge, but I can make sure that Majora doesn't get a second chance at either of them."

Link had trouble believing that, "I still don't trust you…but thanks." Link ran over the stone platforms and entered the temple.

Mediv laughed, "Idiots, every one of them, worthless bugs under my power. Soon…very soon…" Mediv melded into the shadows and disappeared.

_Somewhere in Great Bay Temple,_

"Are you sure you know where we're going Tatl? It just seems like we're going in circles pushing levers and switches that don't seem to do anything."

"Relax, I've done this before, twice in fact, I know where I'm going."

They climbed up a ladder and saw where they ended up, "If that's the case, how come we're back where we started?"

"I said I know what I'm doing," Tatl looked to her right, "We need to turn that red switch over there."

"Again with the switches,"

"Will you quit complaining and just turn the damn thing."

Koizu sighed, "Alright, alright fine, I'll do it."

…

_Hours later,_

...

"Well that was fun, let's do it again sometime."

Tatl sighed, "Shut up, at least we finally made it to Gyorgs room."

Koizu turned to Tatl, "Gyorg? What kind of name is that?"

Tatl snickered, "Oh, the name for a fish."

Koizu and Tatl entered the room, and Koizu immediately noticed the hole in the middle of the floor. "I'm guessing-"

"Yup, jump."

Koizu sighed, "Let's get this over with." Koizu jumped down the hole and prepared for the rough landing. He landed with as much grace as a falling anvil. "Ow…I really need to work on my landings…ow."

"Well…time to fight him again."

Koizu looked around, "All I see is…aw shit." Gyorg emerged from the water, and jumped over Koizu, landing in the water opposite him. "So that's why you called him a fish."

"Yea, now show him what you've got!"

Koizu grinned, pulling out his twin swords, "With pleasure"

Gyorg could be seen swimming in the water, but Koizu wasn't dumb enough to jump in after a fish ten times his size. 'Okay just have to think of something before-' Koizu jumped into the air to eliminate the recoil as Gyorg crashed into the platform, '-before it's too late.' Gyorg prepared to ram into the platform again, and Koizu got ready to do…something. As Gyorg charged the platform, Koizu went diving into the water in front of Gyorg; being in motion, Gyorg rammed straight into Koizu's swords, but Gyorg didn't seem fazed by the assault, and spun to knock Koizu away with his tail. The hit sent one of Koizu's swords to the depths of the pool, while the other remained lodged in Gyorgs facial area. Gyorg spun again and came jaws bared, 'this is gonna hurt!' Gyorg clamped down on Koizu's arm and began pulling him downward; at this point Koizu realized Gyorgs plan, 'he's drowning me!!!' Koizu, weaponless, began to punch at Gyorgs face and mouth to get the guardian to release him, but Gyorg's hold remained strong and Koizu's vision began blurring, 'cant…air…need' In a last ditch attempt to punch his way out, his punch hit Gyorg in the eye, causing the fish to release his prey and pull back. Koizu scrambled to the surface and took a huge breath of air "AAAAHHHH." Koizu swam for the platform, but Gyorg sneaking up on him. 'My sword is still lodged in him, if I can angle this just right.' Koizu took a deep breath and dove, Gyorg was about to clamp down, but Koizu moved so his left leg was caught. When Gyorg took hold of him, Koizu bent his body towards Gyorg, and was able to grab his sword. 'Eat this, fish!!!' Koizu stabbed Gyorg in hit left eye, and the fish began thrashing in pain, and released Koizu again. Koizu's sword again was lodged in Gyorg, and he was unable to pull it out without leverage, so he surfaced for well needed air.

"Koizu! What's happening in there?!" Tatl voiced her concern.

Koizu grinned, "I partially blinded him, but my sword got stuck, and the other ones- AHH, the hell- AAHH" Koizu was being chewed upon by little miniature Gyorgs. "Damn-AAAHH." Koizu climbed onto the platform and beat whatever fish were still clinging onto him into oblivion. "This makes things harder."

"How are you un-lodge your sword if those little ones keep nipping at you?"

Koizu thought, "I have a plan," Koizu dove back into the water.

"Koizu!" It was then she noticed the large amount of blood that had gathered from the short amount of time Koizu had emerged. "He's badly injured…please by all the holy powers, let him be safe."

Koizu had swum to the bottom of the murky water and retrieved his second sword, once he grabbed it, the small but lethal fish began unmercifully biting him. Koizu was able to grab some and squeeze them till they erupted, but the sheer amount of them made it a losing battle. 'Come on you fuckin fish, come and get me!' Gyorg emerged behind and bit down on both Koizu's legs from behind Koizu was unable to turn and attack. 'DAMN, damn damn damn damn damn!!' Koizu began to feel faint from blood loss and the way things were led him to thinking, 'I'm not making it out of here alive am I? Haha, oh well, at least I'm taking this bastard WITH ME!!!' Koizu cut off both legs and pushed his sword as deep into Gyorgs other eye as possible. The fish thrashed for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually remained lifeless. 'I…did it…sorry Link, Zelda…Tatl…'

_Flashback,_

_Koizu had broken the crystal and the Stalfos had fallen to pieces, along with the Redeads; the Garo's however had not stopped their assault on Koizu, who was backed against a wall with Tatl at his side._

"_Well partner, this might be my end."_

_Tatl turned to him, "No Koizu! You can do this, you have to hang in there!"_

_Koizu laughed weakly, "Tatl…if only you were human…I easily would have fallen in love with you."_

_Tatl didn't know how to respond to that, "Wha-wha-what?"_

_At that moment a bright light came from Stone Tower, and all the Garo's burst into flames._

"_Hehe…they did it." Koizu promptly fainted._

"_Koizu!"_

_End Flashback_

'Human or not…I still love you…see ya…'

Tatl couldn't see Koizu at all, but then she saw Gyorg's body float to the surface. "He did it!" But then Gyorg's body turned to ice, turning the rest of the pool to ice with it. "NO, KOIZU!!" Tatl searched the ice to see if he had somehow survived, but all she found was, "No…no no NO!!!!" Koizu had both his legs removed, and had been promptly frozen underwater. "NO, dammit Koizu you can't die, **you can't**!!!" Tatl couldn't remember the last time she cried, but she was now weeping uncontrollably. "Koizu no…why…damn you Majora, DAMN YOU!!!" the blue portal opened near the center of the platform. "Why appear you damn portal, Koizu's dead, he can't use it!! I-" Tatl sank to the ground sobbing.

It had taken hours, but he had finally reached Twinmolds room. 'Time to settle this and get to Majora.' Link jumped into the hole; when he landed, there was no sandstorm, and Twinmold never rose from the sand. "How the-"

"Perhaps this is what you came for?" Link turned to the sight of Mediv, holding Twinmolds remains.

"You…why?"

Mediv sighed, "I already told you, I never had any qualms with you, or your princess, or you lowly friends; the only one I wanted was the Deity. With him gone my only option is to move forward, as the holy dead can not be brought back by conventional means, even I can't do such things. I plan to move forwards, but Majora still wants to end the world, and I don't know about you, but I rightfully think this planet should live."

Link sort of understood, "You want to live your life, but can't if the planets destroyed."

Mediv nodded, "Precisely."

Link didn't like one thing, "Then why word it so difficultly?!"

Mediv smirked rudely, "Because I like to see your feeble mind try to comprehend such 'big' and 'complicated' words." Link was aggravated beyond belief, but didn't make move an inch. "Here's your worthless mask, beat Majora for me would you?" Mediv used magic to float the mask in front of Link, who earnestly grabbed it. "Good, now then," with a wave his hand the blue portal opened, "Please leave my tower, I need to do some renovating." Link ran into the portal.

"I still don't trust you completely, but thanks."

Mediv scowled, "Don't expect me to curtly respond, but I will tell you your friend at Great Bay is in need of assistance."

Link looked stunned, "How do you-"

"I know all, see all; I'll warp you there now if you'd like?"

Link still didn't trust him, but, "Fine."

Mediv smirked, "Have fun then," The portal turned whitish and Link vanished.

"Imbecile, the only word to describe him. He'd believe the devil if fed the right words."

Link landed right at the entrance to Gyorgs lair, and he quickly ran inside and jumped to the bottom; he saw the portal open and became confused. 'Strange, why would-' Link then became aware of small sobbing. Turning to the source he saw…

"Tatl?"

Tatl barely registered Link was there, "Link…"

"Tatl, what happened, where's Koizu?"

Tatl began shaking, "He…he…" She began crying again and Link then saw why; frozen under ice, without his legs, was Koizu.

"Koizu…"

"He beat him…but look at the cost…why'd he do it, why the hell did he have to die!!!" Link didn't have an answer, "Link…please go without me…I'd hold you back…just leave me here for awhile." Link could see she was emotionally distraught, so he did as she asked and went to the portal, grabbing Gyorgs remains and- 'This looks like a person' –another part of the mask.

**MAN I'M GOOD!!! See, when I have time and I'm home alone, I can write some damn good stuff. Now as to why I played Tatls emotions more than I played Malons when Oni died is because I feel Malon would hold in her emotions and bottle them up, which we all know is a big no-no for game/anime characters. Tatl on the other hand I feel would outright yell and scream given her character in the game, and I did what I felt she would do. So please don't flame me things like that, but do R&R, I get lonely sometimes.**


	27. To Fight a Demon

**The time is now! Majora will soon fall!!!**

**Shade: I'm pumped!!!**

**Link: I'm ready!!**

**Oni: I'm still dead!!!**

**Gilgamesh: And I'm still here!!!**

**Chapter 27: To Fight the Demon**

_Clock Town, 8:00 PM,_

Link wasted no time running back to back town, and was surprised to see Zelda and Malon had beaten him back, but someone was missing. "Where's Jack?"

Both Zelda and Malon looked to the floor, Zelda spoke, "He didn't make it…"

Link closed his eyes and frowned, "That makes two; Koizu sacrificed himself to defeat Gyorg."

The blow shook both females as Malon asked, "And Tatl?"

Link looked to Malon, "At the temple; she wanted to be left alone…I couldn't force her to come."

Zelda remembered something, "Link, when we defeated the guardian we got his remains, and this." Zelda showed Link the piece of the mask they had found, and Link recognized it.

"I found one when I checked on Koizu and Tatl, but not at…" Link stopped talking as if he realized something.

"Link," asked Zelda, "Are you alright?"

Link shook his head, "Forget it; let's hope Vincent made it alright."

"Why wouldn't I?" everyone turned to the platform that would later open to the tower, and saw Vincent sitting there, looking sleepy. "You people took your sweet time; I've been here since about three."

Everyone looked flabbergasted, and Link voiced his thoughts, "How did you do it so quickly?"

Vincent yawned, "I've been to that temple more times than you could imagine; I know that place like the back of my hand. Here," Vincent threw two masks at Link, who caught both of them, "the remains and a mask shard…I've done my job, see you later." Vincent stood and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" yelled Malon, "You're not helping us fight Majora?"

Vincent shook his head, "I'm not a chosen one; I'd stand no chance against a demon like him. But know that I'm rooting you…later." Vincent jumped over the wall leading to west Clock Town, and was out of sight.

Now they played the waiting game.

_11:55,_

The moon drew ever closer; the three Triforce bearers readied themselves for the final battle, they would not fall.

"Link!" Everyone turned to see a purple haired man running towards them.

"Kafei, what are you doing here?" asked Link.

Kafei grinned, "I don't know what happened exactly, but I remember reliving today yesterday…you know what I mean?" Link understood; Kafei had not been affected by the Song of Time. "So, do you still need to get up there, cause I've got the key."

Link smiled, "Yea, thanks again."

Kafei ran to the doors of the tower, "Beat that monster so I can raise my family in peace!" Kafei ran inside before Link could respond.

The clock rang midnight, and the doors to the tower opened.

"Lets go."

Link, Zelda, and Malon stood before evil, before hatred given form, they stood before Majora.

"Majora! This ends here!!!" Majora was simply a floating mask, not even paying attention to Link. "Your evil shall be destroyed, and this world can live in peace! It's what Oni always wanted!"

Majora turned, and his voice resonated within their minds, _**"What do you mortals know of Oni, nothing. He kept me from my power, MY Triforce, it belongs to me."**_

Link growled, "The Triforce belongs to no one! Especially someone as twisted and evil as you!!"

Majora didn't seem fazed, _**"Words hero, they can be powerful when used properly…and I've wasted enough on you. This moon shall not fall, but merely the portal to your final resting place."**_ The moon opened its mouth and a vortex opened up. _**"No hide and seek, no cops and robbers, simply you versus me."**_ Majora entered the vortex.

Link and co. ran to the portal, "Let's end this, the three of us." They stepped into the portal together.

They were in his realm now, Link knew what to expect. The four guardian remains flew from the heroes and stuck to their places on the wall. Link looked to the center where Majora would be but-

"_**Lets just skip the formalities." **_Instantly two whips came down and separated the group with Link looking dead at Majoras, Zelda to Majoras right, and Malon to Majoras left. _**"You two annoy me,"**_ Majoras Wrath swung his whips and knocked both girls behind him, then charged and Link. Link was able to block a rapid assault of whips that Majora threw at him, but he couldn't find an opening. Just then, an arrow hit Majora, stunning him, and Malon took a few good swings at Majora, who took some damage. Regaining his scenes, Majora spun around like a top and sent Malon careening into a wall. While preoccupied, Link charged Majora with his sword poised to stab, but Majora was able to sidestep and kick Link aside. But then another arrow, courtesy of Zelda, struck Majora, again stunning him.

"_**Annoying girl!"**_ fighting of the stun quicker than usual, Majora jumped behind Zelda and kicked her from behind, sending her to the floor, where he began to whip her relentlessly. Malon, being the first to rise, charged at Majora and struck from behind, causing Majora to stumble but quickly recovering as he struck Malon to the floor with his whips. _**"You keep interrupting me! Guardians!"**_ The four masks lifted from the wall, and instead of attacking, molded to the girls arms, and held them to the wall. Link had been ready to charge Majora when he captured them, and this did little to sooth his anger.

"Majora! Let them go!"

"_**No hero, this fight is between the two of us, and now that I feel my magic returning to me in droves, I can move on to my better form."**_

"Better f-" Before Link could finish asking, the whips had retracted into Majora, and had come out of his back, snaking out from under his arms.

"_**Much better, die for me will you?"**_ Majora instantly warped behind Link and blasted him with a ball of dark energy from his hand. _**"Ah, to have my magic back is so thrilling."**_ Link recovered from the hit and charged Majora, but Majora kept him at bay with this whips. Majora threw another blast of energy, but Link jumped over and sliced downward, throwing Majora sprawling to the ground; Link followed up with stabbing downward, but Majora rolled out of the way, and pulled Link towards him and blasted him back with another attack. Majora used this time to get up.

"_**Tell me you can do more,"**_ Link took the challenge and charged Majora who attacked with his whips, but Link jumped around one and dodged the other, and was able to bash Majora with his shield, effectively stunning him. Link swung left, right, and tried to follow up with a stab, but Majora pulled back enough to dodge the last fatal strike. _**"So you can fight more, or can you?"**_ Majora swung his arm upward, and a blast of dark flame erupted from underneath Link, pushing him against the ceiling while burning him fiercely._** "How about some more?"**_ There was a small gap between attacks, and Link used this time to kick off the ceiling to land away from Majora while also dodging the flame.

Using quick thinking, Link reached to grab an item, any item, and found a bombchu, which he sent going behind him. Link used his shield to block Majoras whips, and the bombchu had gone full circle and hit Majora, distracting him long enough for Link to charge and cut off one of Majoras whips. Majora turned to hit him with the other whip, but Link angled it so Majora cut his own whip off against his sword. _**"Damn you!"**_ Majora blasted him back with another blast of energy that left a gaping wound in Links chest.

'Damn it…I'll bleed to death with this-'

"_Here," Vincent tossed the bottle to Link, "Be sure to use that when need be, it's a temporary solution that blocks bleeding on the outside of your body._

"You rock Vincent," Link pulled out the bottle Vincent gave him and poured it over the wound, effectively closing it for the moment. Link charged Majora, while discreetly lighting a bomb. Majora fired multiple blasts at Link, who dodged them. "Eat this!" Link rolled behind Majora and grabbed him from behind, while holding the bomb.

"_**You fool! You'll die with me!"**_

Link grinned, "No, I wont."

*BOOM*

The bomb went off sending Link flying into the wall below Zelda, while Majora simply fell after taking the full blast. Link slowly opened his eyes, and the first this he noticed was the shard of shrapnel stuck in his left leg. He tried to stand, but found he could not. Majora slowly stood and limped towards Link and Zelda.

'No…not this…anything but this!'

"_**To think…I had to use my true form."**_

Majora kicked Link aside, who could do nothing but take the blow. The guardian masks holding Zelda were released, and Majora began to strangle Zelda. Majora looked strained as a whip came from behind him and came to a sharp point at the end.

"_**Now the female dies!"**_

"NO!!"

*shunk*

Zeldas body fell to the floor unharmed as she began struggling for breath.

"_**W…why…it was…within…reach…"**_

Oni's blade was sticking through Majora as he began to dissipate. Zeldas vision was blurred, but she saw the sword.

"Oni?"

Majora disappeared into nothing as Zelda looked on with fright.

"Not quite," Sneered Mediv.

**How's THAT for a battle? So what happens next?... Tell you all tomorrow!!!**


	28. God Versus God

**This is it people, THE FINAL BATTLE!!!**

**Chapter 28: God Versus God**

Mediv snickered as Majora evaporated, releasing Malon from the guardian masks hold. Zelda ran from him and went to Links side.

"Thanks for wearing him down heroes," Oni's sword turned into blue mist as it disappeared, "Now my plans are nearly complete."

Malon charged at Mediv, but before she could get too close, she was surrounded by six giant orbs of flame, which converged on her and exploded.

"Malon!" Link screamed, unable to do anything with his leg rendered useless. When the smoke cleared Malon was on the floor gasping, burnt, but alive. "What are you doing Mediv?!"

Mediv smirked, "I allowed all of this to happen. Deamini taking control, Oni turning back time, Majora fighting you with his defeat at my hands." The ground began to crumble, "Right, this moon was made by Majora; any second now we'll be back on top of the Clock Tower."

Sure enough, everyone's vision was filled with a white light, and they were back on top of the tower, with the sun beginning to rise.

"I executed every move with precision, with perfect results. Everything you did on this adventure I had already planned for you to do, with one or two small setbacks aside. I planned Oni's fall, you and your friends are simple pawns on my side of the chess board, and now your roles are complete."

Zelda yelled, "So now what do you want?!"

Mediv began to glow as he gained dark yellow armor covering his body, "Now, my dear princess, I take control over the entire universe! I have the power of a god! None of you are of any concern, and there is only one last thing stopping me." Mediv thrust both his hands forward, and they began to glow black. Instantly the three heroes felt themselves begin torn in half, "Relinquish the greatest power to me!" The powers of the Triforce were being extracted from each of them, and even with all their will power they could feel the power leaving them.

There was a golden flash, and the great power was before them, "Here it is," Mediv looked with greed, "The Triforce; only those possessing power, wisdom, and courage can truly obtain its true power." Mediv laughed evilly, "All three of which I have an unspeakable amount of. Now then mighty Triforce!" Mediv floated, not walked, floated to the Triforce and placed his hand upon it.

"No! We can't let him!" Link tried to stand again, but he came crashing down. Zelda took out a light arrow and fired on Mediv. But Mediv simply waved his other hand, and the arrow was knocked aside like it was nothing.

"Give me your might! Give me the power to control the world, every world, every dimension, every galaxy and universe, give me the power to control everything!"

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Wha?" Link blinked.

"Why didn't…it work?" asked Zelda.

Medivs began enraged, "Why didn't it work, I have all components, I've summoned it, and given my demands. WHY WON'T IT WORK?!"

"_Because I won't let you!"_

Links pocket opened and the three mask shards flew into the empty middle part of the Triforce.

"You?! You're supposed to be dead!" another part of the mask flew from Medivs armor, but he stopped it with his magic. "I will not allow it!" While Mediv was concentrated on holding the mask part, Zelda took another arrow and shot it at Mediv. The arrow was aimed for his head; again Mediv saw it coming and dodged it, but then Malon tackled him over, causing the last mask part to merge together. "NO, DAMN IT!!" Mediv pushed Malon aside and kicked her in the gut, knocking the air out of her.

"_Your lunacy comes to an end."_ The Triforce disappeared in another golden flash; when the light vanished. "Even if I have to stop you myself."

"Oni?"

"Oni!"

"You just wont stay dead will you?" Mediv snarled, "Why wont you die?!"

Oni chuckled, "To be honest, I am dead, but my mask never died; separated yes, destroyed no. I am the Triforces guardian, I overruled your wish and instead game myself temporary life." Onis discarded sword disappeared, and reappeared in his hands. "So, shall we dance Mediv?"

Mediv sneered, "If you can keep up!"

Oni, with his godly speed charged the unprepared Mediv and delivered a massive blow to him, Mediv was sent back, but his armor took most of the blow. Before Mediv could recover, Oni charged again and gave a powerful punch to Medivs face, sending him sprawling to the floor. Oni attempted to finish it there but Mediv pushed off the ground and kicked Oni away from him.

"My powers are greater Deity!" Mediv blasted Oni with a ball of flame, and was immediately surrounded by many smaller orbs drenched in darkness. "See how you like this!" The many orbs spun around Oni and began ramming into him at speeds he couldn't keep track of. Eventually all the orbs hit him from below and sent him skyward. Mediv chased after him and attempted to hit him with another blast, but Oni dodged and kicked Mediv back towards the ground. Oni chased after the falling Mediv and swung downward, slashing Medivs armor more, as well as making him collide with the ground. Oni used this moment to jump back towards the winded Malon.

"You alright?"

"O…Oni…" Malons vision was blurry, and could barely recognize the voice as Onis.

"Relax, I've got this." Oni picked up Malon, and retreated towards Link and Zelda. "Wait here for a moment." Oni put Malon down, and rushed back into battle.

Mediv had gotten up and charged Oni, when they were close enough; Mediv blasted him with another orb of flame, followed by several more blasts. "Die damn you!" Mediv launched 8 orbs that surrounded Oni and converged on him, but Oni back flipped out before the orbs could explode. When the smoke cleared, Oni charged and struck Mediv with another slash, but again his armor protected him from most of the damage. Mediv recovered quickly and attacked Oni from below with a blast of flame, tossing Oni into the air, where he was hit by another flame aimed downward; while falling Mediv blasted him straight on and sent Oni flying into the rim of the tower.

"Die already!!" Many orbs of dark energy began to fall around Oni, but he managed to dodge most of them and reach Mediv, stabbing his armor near the arm; the arm was less armored, and the attack wounded Medivs arm, but he escaped critical damage. Mediv began casting again, but Oni punched his face again, before slashing his main armor three times, making it look in bad shape. Mediv didn't flinch and surrounded Oni with an unbelievable amount of fire orbs, "BURN IN HELL!" The orbs struck home and whole tower shook under the pressure. "Now stay dead!"

"No." Mediv looked in shook as Oni stood, his upper armor a complete wreck, barely staying on his body. "Guess this armor wont help much now," with one hand, Oni tore off the loose armor, and prepared to fight bare-chested. "Where were we Mediv?"

"DIE!!!" Mediv shot smaller orbs at Oni, who dodged with a greater speed due to lack of armor.

"This will seal it!" Oni charged forward and with one mighty swing, the armor Mediv wore was tore apart, falling off completely. Oni attempted a finishing strike, but Mediv dodged and punched Oni in his face, followed by many more smaller orbs, all of which hit Oni head on. Mediv moved in, set to kill, but Oni was ready and dodged a lethal blast to him face and kicked Mediv back to ground level. When Oni landed, Mediv began yelling loudly.

"_**I'VE HAD IT!!! You just refuse to die, so I'm going to destroy your precious planet!! RRAAHHH!!!"**_ The ground began to tremble and the sky grew dark, and Mediv turned to face the sky, _**"All the heavens will rain fire upon this world, burning it to ash. The world will crumble beneath me; I am the ruler of the universe!!! I'll kill all of-AH!"**_

"You talk too much for a ruler of the universe." Oni had charged the ranting Mediv and stabbed him through the stomach. "This battle is over."

"_**Ah…I…wont…go…ALONE!!!"**_ The sky began fiery red and began to rain meteors upon the land of Termina. _**"I…take them…with me."**_ Oni pulled out his sword and Mediv fell to the floor lifeless.

"…So that's his final plan…He forgot I'm temporary…" Oni turned to Link, Zelda, and Malon as the world was burning. "Link, Zelda, Malon…thanks for the adventure, it was fun. If you ever need me, just remember that I'm always watching over you, my decedents, my children, my loved ones…well, looks like I have to save this planet once more before I can rest peacefully." Oni walked to the center of the tower and began to glow silver. The meteors suddenly began to fall not on Termina, but simply on him, "I've always wanted to say something like this, I'M GOING OUT WITH A BANG!" The area around Oni burst in a ball of flame and vanished a second afterward.

Link, Zelda, and Malon…none had any words…but it was finally over.

**That was my final fight people, what do you think? I still have an epilogue to follow, but tell me, WHY ARNT YOU REVIEWING?!**

**Oni: Yea, I came back to beat the villain.**

**Shade: Maybe because you're still dead.**

**Oni: People should deal with it, people die all the time, even heroes die, just look at Gurren Lagan, Kamina died, and he was the peak, THE PEAK, of manliness.**

**Kamina: Hell yeah I was!**

**Gilgamesh: Why are you here?**

**Shade: Why are both of you here?!**

**Link: Thank god Matt's almost done, then I can get away from all this insanity.**

**Gilgamesh: Enough talk! I challenge you for your sword!**

**Kamina: Bring it beastman punk!**

**Oni: R&R before it's too late, Matt wont respond to any reviews after the epilogue is posted, so get your comments in now!**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue people, it's finally over. I started this story three years ago when I was 16, and one hell of a bad writer, originally co-authored by a friend of mine. THAT didn't work out, and the tone changes from gag like to serious around…chapter 10 I think…regardless, it was a fun run writing this fic, and it wont be my last, but I'm a man who changes his mind to often, and this was back during my "OMGZ ZELDA IZ AWZOME XP!" stage. I grew out of that fanboyizm and re-approached it more analytically. Enough of my rambling, I'll do that after the ending, be warned, endings aren't my forte, so if it's to bland for your liking…tough luck I aint redoing it :D**

**Epilogue: Always Remembered**

The next year went in a flash. Zelda and Link had married, and much to Links surprise, Zelda gave birth to a daughter, named Marilith. But more of a shock was Malon having a child, a boy, then named Rekka, after Onis shadow. No one knew what happened to Tatl.

Only Malon knew the truth behind her child's birth, Onis child. Both their children were living normally.

But five years went by before Malon noticed something odd. Rekka, although he still acted normal, seemed to have taken a liking to swinging sticks like they were swords, but not normal sticks, big ones. Those that would be equivalent to wielding a giant sword. One day, Malon confronted her son.

"Rekka, come here for a moment,"

"Okay!" Rekka, Link noticed, actually looked much like him as a child; seeing as he was the child of Oni, it was to be expected, but he inherited his mothers hair. "What is it mom?"

Malon looked to her son with sad eyes, "Why are you swinging those branches so much."

Rekka looked to his mom with honest eyes, "I'm practicing."

Malon looked with confusion, "Practicing, for what?"

Rekka looked excited, "It's part of my…what's the word…deestany?"

Malon knew the word, "You mean destiny?"

Rekka smiled, "Yea that! That's what it's for!"

Malon didn't get it, "What destiny?"

Rekkas eyes shone with a wisdom Malon didn't think possible for one his age, "I've been dreaming…of dad." Malon held a gasp, "He looks happy and sad at the same time. He's happy we've made a good life…but sad that he wasn't here." Malon didn't say anything, she kept listening, "I don't remember everything he said, but he said I would grow up to be a protector like him, he also said not to be sad that he's gone and that he loves you."

Malon fell to her knees and hugged her son, "Mom, are you okay?"

Malon was crying as she held her son, "Yes…I'm okay…I love you Rekka."

Rekka hugged his mother back, "I love you too mom."

Tatl flew through the forest, where she was she didn't know, but she kept on flying not caring where she ended up.

Tatl came to a stop as she beheld a great fairy fountain, but it was empty. "Is anyone here?"

"…_Alone…"_

Tatl looked around, "Who's there?"

"…_We are the land around you…"_

"What is it you want?"

"_We have no guardian…no friend…alone…"_

Tatl flew into the center of the empty fountain, "I'll help you, and I'll stay here for you."

"…_You'll…stay?..."_

Tatl nodded, "Of course, I wont leave you alone, no matter what."

"…_fly…into the water…"_

Tatl didn't hesitate to fly into the water as she was surrounded by a bright flash. When the light faded she had arms, and legs, and a body, all colored a light blue, with a darker blue gown flowing around her.

"I'm a…"

"_You are our friend, out guardian, our protector."_

Tatl had become a great fairy, "Are you watching over me Koizu? I wont forget you, or your love…I'll never forget you."

Oni stood in the sacred realm, watching over life no longer influenced by him or his rivals.

"_Are you happy brother?"_

"_You can go back to them."_

"_We can allow it."_

"_The Hero broke the chain."_

"_You created a new chain."_

"_You can live again."_

Oni shook his head, "No, I'm not going back to them if it means overshadowing my son. I've lived a long life…a long, long life. I'm tired. And I'm no longer needed, nor is my power, it only brings trouble. Let the heroes come naturally sisters; even the smallest of children can grow to be an honorable man." Oni walked towards the endless nothing.

"_Are you sure brother?"_

"_Absolutely?"_

"_Really sure?"_

Oni began to fade, "I've made my peace with life and had a fun life. Heal the wounded, cure the sick, let the dying die. I'll see you in the afterlife sisters. Make sure my family lives peacefully, that's my true wish." Oni faded away.

"_We can easily abide your wish brother."_

"_We shall do this not because you ask."_

"_But because we love you."_

**How was the ending? Good, bad, okay, pumpkin?**

**Shade: What? Wait, where did Link and Oni go?**

**They went back to their universe, just us now.**

**Gilgamesh: I'm still here!**

**Kamina: Yeah, me too!**

…**damn it all…anyway, I'm out you guys, it was a pleasure writing this fic, so so long, farewell, and I hope to see you in my other stories.**


End file.
